Gardons le pour nous !
by ArthuRrrr
Summary: Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés… Comment être sur qu'on ne s'oubliera pas et qu'on ne se perdra pas en cours de route ? Car tout n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît…
1. Chapitre I

_L'histoire commence quelques mois après le week-end dans les Hamptons (5*04), seule exception faite que Ryan n'est pas au courant pour le nouvelle relation qui unie Castle et Beckett._

_**Chapitre I**_

Alors que le soleil glissait déjà depuis plusieurs heures à travers les rideaux du loft, Beckett s'étira dans un dernier bâillement, savourant la caresse des rayons de soleil sur son dos nu.

Blottie contre le corps à moitié dénudé de son homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, forcée d'avouer que la nuit passée avait été merveilleuse. Après s'être longuement aimés, ils s'étaient endormis enlacés et loin d'elle l'envie de quitter la douce prison qu'étaient devenus ses bras.

Cet homme accaparait ses pensées jours et nuits depuis plus de quatre ans et depuis peu, il accaparait désormais son lit. Elle laissa ses doigts effleurer le flanc de Castle lui tirant un grognement plus qu'adorable. Cette journée de repos débutait de la meilleure des manières…

Beckett mesurait le chemin parcouru et prétendre que ce fut simple serait un pur mensonge. Entre les occasions ratées et les non-dits, le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle éprouvait ce matin-là avait longtemps été inespéré. Cependant, elle ne changerait absolument rien à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Seraient-ils aussi bien dans leur couple s'ils avaient cédé à la passion dès le premier soir ? Seraient-ils ne serait-ce qu'un couple ?

Elle posa son regard sur ce visage qu'elle aimait tant et comme s'il avait senti ses yeux tomber sur lui, Rick remua. Instinctivement, il raffermit son emprise autour de sa taille. Surprise, elle se redressa, rapprochant ainsi ses lèvres de celles entrouvertes de son amant qui étaient un véritable appel à la luxure.

Sa main caressa alors tendrement sa joue où sa barbe naissante reprenait ses droits. Elle le rendait diablement sexy, du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle déposa sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser tout en délicatesse. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, elle n'approfondit pas l'échange et pourtant, ce simple contact l'électrisa.

Il s'étira langoureusement, frottant son corps contre le sien, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour beau brun, souffla-t-elle en redéposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour toi, soupira-t-il encore endormi.

\- La nuit fut bonne ?

\- Pour le peu d'heures, où tu m'as laissé goûter aux délices du sommeil, oui, c'était plutôt pas mal.

\- D'après le souvenir qu'il me reste de cette nuit quelconque, tu n'étais pas contre d'autres délices, ajouta-t-elle mutine.

\- Quelconque ?! Tu vas voir si nos nuits sont quelconques ! Rétorqua-t-il en la plaquant sur le matelas la surplombant de son corps.

\- Oh ! Je ne demande qu'à voir, tu sais…

Prise à son propre jeu, Kate perdit toute notion de réalité lorsque le souffle chaud de son homme caressa son cou. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles qu'elles avaient quitté quelques instants plutôt. D'abord doux et prévenant, le baiser changea du tout au tout, quand Castle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure souhaitant approfondir l'échange.

Se laissant porter par ce baiser devenu fougueux, Kate laissa vagabonder ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son amant, le rapprochant ainsi au plus près d'elle. De leur côté, celles de l'écrivain se furent coquines, redécouvrant le corps de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Mon dieu qu'il était doué !

Cependant, ce moment d'allégresse fut sabordé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett.

\- Non… Laisse le sonner… Râla l'écrivain contre ses lèvres.

\- Rick… mhm… c'est… surement le poste… Tenta-t-elle de répondre entrecoupée par ses baisers.

\- Raison de plus… Ils trouveront bien quelqu'un d'autre, laisse sonner…

\- Depuis quand tu es contre un petit meurtre ?

\- Depuis que j'ai de quoi m'occuper autrement.

\- C'était censé être un compliment ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil tout en tirant sur la couette pour recouvrir sa poitrine.

\- …

\- Oui Lanie, on a un meurtre ? Décrocha-t-elle en reprenant son côté droit du lit.

Castle posa alors amoureusement les yeux sur le dos de sa compagne que le drap ne couvrait plus. Il en approcha délicatement ses lèvres. D'abord sur le haut de sa nuque puis descendit langoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Un soupir de plaisir échappa à la jeune femme et même si Rick était conscient que cela devait être une véritable torture de ne rien laisser paraître au téléphone, il n'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Hein ? Oui, je suis toujours là… Mhm… J'arrive… Non, t'en fais pas, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire…

Castle leva brusquement la tête, délaissant son dos, pour lui faire face. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres souhaitant obtenir son pardon mais l'écrivain se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en bougonnant.

\- Je passe à la douche et j'arrive… Je suis chez toi dans 40 minutes. Oui, à tout de suite.

\- Un meurtre ?

\- Non.

\- Mais c'était Lanie ?

\- Oui.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui et non, répondit-elle en sortant du lit.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter ses fesses du regard.

\- Non.

\- Mais c'est grave ?

\- Non.

\- Ca concerne le boulot ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Je peux passer sous la douche avec toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu joues à un _ni oui ni non_ inversé ou quoi ?

\- Non.

\- Kate !

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en allumant l'eau dans la salle de bain.

\- Agrrrrh !

Après avoir sauté du lit, il enfila son boxer qui jonchait le sol aux côtés des dessous de la jeune femme et quitta, à son tour, la chambre.

Les mains autour de sa tasse, il observait les ondulations de son café sans vraiment les voir, perdu dans les souvenirs de la nuit passée.

…_Flashback…_

_La réunion avec Black Pawn s'était éternisée, Castle n'était rentré que tard dans la nuit. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, espérant secrètement y trouver Kate. La jeune femme était endormie de son coté du lit en serrant fortement son oreille contre sa poitrine. _

_Heureux comme un pape, il passa rapidement sous la douche et enfila un boxer propre. Attendri devant le gros câlin qu'elle offrait à son oreiller, il regagna son lit sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa sous les draps sans un bruit. Comme si elle avait senti la chaleur de son corps, Beckett roula vers lui et se blottit dans le creux de son épaule. _

_\- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu rentrer, murmura-t-elle._

_\- Je viens seulement d'arriver, souffla-t-il en caressant le creux de ses reins. _

_\- Quelle heure est-il ? _

_\- 2h30, Gina ne voulait plus me laisser partir…_

_\- Rick, épargne-moi le fait que tu viens de passé toute la soirée avec ton ex-femme plutôt qu'avec moi…_

_\- Euh… Oui… Désolé pour ça aussi…_

_\- J'espère bien, sourit-elle. _

_\- Donc tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui. _

_\- Vous avez fini la réunion à l'hôtel ? S'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil. _

_\- A l'hôt… Non, bien sûr que non ! Kate, je…_

_\- Donc tout va bien, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant à la commissure de ses lèvres. _

_\- Payer une chambre d'hôtel plein pot pour s'envoyer en l'air pendant seulement deux heures, ce n'est pas rentable. J'aurai plutôt opté pour la banquette arrière de sa voiture… Aïe ! S'écria-t-il en se frottant vigoureusement l'épaule._

_\- Arrête un peu, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. _

_\- Ca fait super mal ! Je suis sûr que je vais avoir un bleu demain matin !_

_\- Je t'ai à peine touché, Castle. _

_\- Castle ? S'étonna-t-il qu'elle utilise son patronyme dans leur lit. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle, à son tour, face à son regard perdu. _

_\- Les rares fois où tu m'appelles Castle quand nous sommes au lit, tu es furieuse contre moi ? Tu es en colère ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. _

_\- Je suis toujours dans tes bras, non ? _

_\- Touché, dit-il en la rapprochant encore un peu plus contre lui. _

_\- Bien car maintenant que tu es là, j'ai l'intention d'en profiter, souffla-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. _

…_Flashback…_

Loin d'être tumultueux et sauvage, ils s'étaient montrés doux et attentionnés cette nuit-là et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

A l'image de cette nuit, la matinée avait commencé de la meilleure des manières. Un réveil sous les baisers de celle dont il était fou, qu'est qu'un homme pourrait demander de plus ? Si ce n'est, pouvoir l'aimer pendant des heures.

* * *

Nue face un miroir encore recouvert de buée, Beckett passait un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux mouillés. Adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Rick détaillait son corps comme pour la première fois. Elle était encore plus belle que tout ce que son imagination fertile de romancier lui avait laissé espérer. Jamais il ne se lasserait de l'admirer ainsi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait leur dire ? S'enquit-elle, le sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Franchement ?

\- Non Castle, je veux que tu me mentes ! Répondit-elle sarcastique.

\- Au vu de l'heure qu'il est, j'ai longuement hésité entre du vin ou un café et j'ai finalement opté pour ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Très bon choix.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi, sourit-il.

\- Je ne mentirais pas à un tas de personnes auxquelles je tiens pour éviter de me faire virer pour violation de l'éthique parce que je sors avec toi… Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Kate, j'ai toujours dit que ta décision serait la mienne. C'était ainsi à notre premier réveil, ça l'est toujours aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

\- Depuis le temps que Lanie te tanne pour me sauter dessus et m'arracher mes vêtements, je suis persuadé qu'elle…

\- Oui. Je sais qu'elle sera heureuse pour moi, pour nous… Je… J'aimerais partager ça avec ma meilleure amie… Je devrais pouvoir partager ça avec ma meilleure amie… Mais j'ai cette peur. Une peur totalement stupide parce que…

\- Moi aussi, je suis terrifié, avoua-t-il. Terrifié à l'idée que nous deux ça ne marche pas… Terrifié à l'idée que je ne sois pas celui qu'il te faut… Terrifié à l'idée que l'on frappe à ma porte pour m'annoncer que tu ne rentreras pas ce soir… Le problème c'est que l'on n'a aucune certitude et qu'il faut apprendre à vivre avec nos peurs et trouver notre voie.

\- Tu n'imagine pas à quel point, je… Commença-t-elle avant de souffler de frustration.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute, je le lis dans tes yeux, déclara-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais que t'es adorable… Parfois, rajouta-t-elle.

\- J'aurais bien aimé te montrer à quel point je peux être adorable le dimanche après-midi mais je crois que Lanie t'attend.

\- Oui…

\- Hé ! Chuchota-t-il en mettant deux doigts sous son menton pour capturer son regard. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, sourit-il. On se retrouve ce soir ? Ici ?

\- Ca me semble parfait.

\- Super.

Beckett se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle l'aimait pour ça aussi, il lisait en elle et ce, dès le premier jour de ce partenariat peu académique. Dès qu'il posait ses yeux bleus sur elle, elle ne pouvait plus tricher. Un sourire un peu faux, ou un geste mal assuré ne trompait pas l'écrivain. La sensation était étrange, elle se sentait vulnérable et en même temps, elle trouvait cela tellement grisant.

Alors qu'elle savourait ce doux baiser et les légères caresses de son amant, Castle s'écarta vivement.

\- Castle ? Demanda-t-elle tant confuse que frustrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non, la question c'est « Qu'est ce que, toi, il te prend ? »

\- Moi ? Je… Quoi ?

\- Tu… Tu ne sens pas la cerise !

\- La cerise ? Oh ! J'ai finis la bouteille que j'avais amenée la dernière fois et j'ai complètement zappé d'en ramener une autre.

\- Le plutôt sera le mieux, rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Donc je suis nue en face de toi mais ce qui t'intéresse, c'est mon shampoing ?

\- Mais tu sens… l'homme !

\- Castle, ce serait celui d'un autre je comprends, mais là, c'est ton shampoing !

\- Arrrrh ! Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il dans une grimace étrange tel un enfant goutant un bonbon trop acide à son goût.

Kate ouvrit la bouche et rien n'en sortit, elle se contenta de rouler des yeux. Elle ne put cependant retenir un éclat de rire, en le voyant se tortiller dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était tombée sous le charme d'un homme encore enfant à ses heures perdues, mais elle l'aimait comme ça et pour rien au monde, elle ne le changerait.

* * *

Beckett était appuyée contre le métal froid de l'ascenseur d'un vieil immeuble de Manhattan. Le sac d'un restaurant chinois dans une main, une bouteille de Bordeaux dans l'autre, elle attendait le sixième étage.

Elle frappa à la porte mais devant l'absence de réponse, elle décida d'ouvrir avec sa clef.

Elle sentit son cœur s'écraser à ses pieds face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. La Lanie pétillante qui avait toujours un mot pour détendre l'atmosphère était prostrée dans l'angle gauche de son canapé. Ses jambes repliées sous ses fesses et adossée contre l'accoudoir, elle serait contre sa poitrine l'un des coussins et sa main droite maltraitait un mouchoir.

Beckett s'avança dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle retira ses chaussures, sa veste, déposa le sac du chinois et la bouteille sur le plan de travail et rejoignit à son tour le canapé.

\- Lanie ? Hé, Sweety…


	2. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre II**_

Toujours prostrée dans l'angle de son canapé, la métisse ne leva pas les yeux. Beckett attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table basse et la lui tendit. Elle s'assit et attendit que les quelques sanglots qui subsistaient encore cessent.

\- Merci… Murmura le légiste.

\- J't'en pris. C'est encore tout chaud, dit-elle en désignant le sac d'un mouvement de tête. On mange ?

Assise sur des coussins de part et d'autre de la table basse, elles piochaient à tour de rôle dans les différentes petites boîtes en cartons.

\- Un verre de vin ? Demanda Kate face au placard suspendu de la cuisine.

\- Sauf si tu comptes ramener la bouteille chez toi, répondit Lanie en souriant tant bien que mal.

\- Alors qu'est ce que Javier a encore fait ? S'enquit Beckett en enroulant des nouilles autour de ses baguettes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça concernerait forcement Javier ? Demanda Lanie en retenant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler.

\- Parce que seul Espo te met dans un état pareil…

\- Je suis dans mon état normal, protesta-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Evidemment ! Répondit sarcastiquement Kate.

D'ordinaire, c'était Lanie qui reprochait à Kate d'ignorer ses sentiments et de feindre l'indifférence pour un homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Ce retournement de situation amusait beaucoup le jeune lieutenant, car c'était évident qu'ils voulaient tous les deux être ensemble mais qu'aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à l'admettre.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause…

\- Pardon ?

\- Mhm, mhm ! Toi aussi, un seul homme est capable de te faire ressembler à un lapin qui a la myxomatose, sourit la légiste.

\- Si je me souviens bien, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. C'est toi qui m'as réveillée un dimanche en pleurs sans me dire pourquoi.

\- Depuis quand il me faut une raison pour manger avec ma meilleure amie ? Attends, attends, je t'ai… réveillée ? Il était 14h !

\- J'ai eu une nuit…

\- Une nuit ? S'enquit Lanie septique.

\- Compliquée.

\- Compliquée ? Demanda la métisse en arquant un sourcil.

\- A cause de la séance d'entrainement d'hier, quelques courbatures… Rien de plus… Se défendit un peu trop rapidement Beckett.

\- Evidemment ! Et j'le connais ?

\- …

\- Kate, raconte !

\- Il n'y a rien à dire !

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire…

\- Non.

\- Allez !

\- Hors de question !

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett !

\- Wahou, tu te prends pour ma mère ? Ria-t-elle.

\- Ca marche ? Demanda Lanie pleine d'espoir.

\- Non !

\- Kate !

\- Bon d'accord… Je… J'avais chaud…

\- Mhm… Mais encore ?

\- J'étais couverte de sueur… Et quand il m'a soulevé par les hanches… J'ai perdu pieds… Il m'a plaqué sur le sol… C'était loin d'être tendre… Il m'a totalement dominée…

Dire que Lanie était étonnée que Kate se livre ainsi serait un euphémisme. Evidement, leurs soirées entre filles portaient en grande partie sur leurs relations sexuelles mais Kate restait une femme réservée. A vrai dire, la jeune métisse s'attendait à devoir batailler d'avantage et ne pas gagner la bataille sur ce sujet là. En aucun cas, elle pensait que Beckett lui raconterait ses exploits de la veille aussi aisément.

\- Et dans un dernier souffle, il m'a collé un peu plus contre son corps, c'était wahou ! Je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur… Je sentais que la fin était proche… J'étais à bout de force… Je ne pouvais plus résister… Et quand j'ai senti son souffle juste derrière mon oreille… J'ai tout simplement abandonné la lutte…

\- Je… Kate, c'est qui ?

\- C'était…

\- Castle ? Pourvu que ce soit Castle ! La coupa Lanie.

\- Ryan.

\- Ryan ? Ryan ! Comme Kevin Ryan ?

\- Le seul et l'unique, sourit Beckett.

\- Mais… Kate, tu…

Lanie était subitement devenue livide. Elle connaissait Kate et son attachement à la fidélité, alors elle ne comprenait pas comment sa meilleure amie avait pu ainsi déraper.

\- Kate, rassure moi, t'as pas fait ça ?

\- Wow depuis quand un combat rapproché te rend aussi sérieuse ? C'était un simple entrainement.

\- Un… entrainement ?

\- Evidement, tu t'étais imaginée quoi ? Sourit Beckett.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai vraiment eu peur ! Râla-t-elle.

\- Ca s'est vu ! Rigola-t-elle. J'ai hésité entre lui et Espo mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec Javier.

Lanie se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasses au point de m'appeler en larmes un dimanche midi ?

\- Je crois qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de nouveau en…

\- On ne l'est pas, enfin pas vraiment… La coupa Lanie.

\- Oh… Tu t'inquiètes pour vos petites galipettes hebdomadaires ?

\- Nos galipettes ? Laisse moi rire. Ma vie sexuelle est presque aussi platonique que la tienne.

\- …

\- Comment as-tu pu garder la tête haute quand Castle se trémoussait sur cette scène de crime avec son hôtesse de l'air ? Ca me rend folle ! Enchaina la légiste.

\- Ce n'était qu'une façade Lanie… Avoua difficilement Kate. J'étais beaucoup trop fière pour montrer que son comportement de séducteur de bas étages m'atteignait mais quand je passais la porte de mon appartement… Quand je me retrouvais seule dans mes draps, il arrivait que les larmes coulent toutes seules.

\- Kate, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? S'enquit la légiste honteuse de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Alors Espo se trémoussait ? Demanda Kate, oubliant ce passage douloureux.

\- Hier soir, après avoir ranger M. Klark au frigo, je suis montée à la criminelle. On ne s'était pas beaucoup vues cette semaine et je voulais qu'on aille prendre un verre. Tes affaires étaient encore là, mais tu n'étais ni à ton bureau ni dans la salle de pause, alors j'ai fait demi-tour.

Kate se remémora son départ du poste. Vers 18h30, elle avait raccompagné Castle jusqu'au parking. A ce moment là, elle devait être devant sa voiture en train d'embrasser langoureusement son homme lui rappelant qu'il était elle. Il l'abandonnait pour rejoindre son ex-femme qui ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, une nuit torride entre ses draps.

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie et elle s'en voulut. Si elle n'était pas descendue avec Rick, Lanie n'aurait pas le cœur en miettes cet après-midi. Elle l'aurait sans doute dans quelques jours mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- J'attendais l'ascenseur et j'ai entendu Javier parler au loin. Il sortait de la salle de réunion en la pelotant, il ronronnait comme un chat en rut ! J'ai finalement pris les escaliers, je n'avais aucune envie de retrouver entre eux dans l'ascenseur.

\- Un chat en rut ? Rigola la jeune femme.

\- Kate, c'est pas drôle ! Râla la légiste.

\- Un peu quand même, même toi tu souris. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Castle, Ochoa pourrait ronronner dans le prochain Nikki Hard.

\- Fais ça et je lui dévoile où tu caches ton tatouage, la menaça la jeune femme.

\- Il le connaît déjà, t'en fait pas, laissa échapper la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit la légiste.

\- Ne te réjouis pas, il l'a vu quand mon appartement a explosé. J'étais nue dans la baignoire, alors…

\- Mhm…

Heureuse que Lanie n'insiste pas, Kate relança la discussion sur Javier.

\- Peut-être qu'il réagi ainsi parce que ça fait moins mal de se réfugier dans les bras d'une autre. Ce n'est probablement qu'une passade.

\- Il ronronne pour m'oublier ? Super ! T'es en train de dire que m'envoyer en l'air me fera oublier que mon couple a volé en éclats. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Tu veux un cas concret ? Regarde moi ! Quand Castle est parti avec Gina dans les Hamptons, j'ai sauté sur Josh dans un bar. Tu t'en rappelles forcément puisque tu étais avec moi ce soir-là. Mais Josh et moi, c'était uniquement une relation physique dans le seul but de palier à son absence.

…_Flashback…_

_La semaine avait été un véritable supplice pour Kate. Elle ne supportait plus ces murmures ou ces regards qui transpiraient la compassion. Oui, il était parti, oui avec une autre et alors ?_

_Elle attendait désespérément le vendredi soir. En vérité, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir s'affaler pendant deux jours sur son canapé. Elle voulait s'évader devant un épisode de Temptation Lane, un pot de glace à la main, dans un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle. _

_ Lorsqu'elle quittait le poste le soir, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face aux portes de l'ascenseur, elle le revoyait s'éloigner au bras de Gina dans les couloirs du 12th. Elle les avait accompagnés du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment sur un Castle tout sourire s'apprêtant à embrasser son ex-femme à pleine bouche. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée. _

_Le pot de glace était à présent vide sur la table basse, le générique du troisième épisode défilait sur l'écran, son nez n'avait pas quitté le col du tee-shirt où le parfum de Castle subsistait encore, mais sa soirée déprime fut écourtée par les éclats de voix de sa meilleure amie derrière sa porte. _

_\- Katherine Beckett, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !_

_Non sans un grognement, elle avait finalement ouvert pour laisser entrer une tornade dans son appartement. Postée aux pieds des escaliers, Lanie ne la lâchait pas du regard. _

_\- Ote moi d'un doute. Tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça ? _

_Beckett baissa les yeux sur le tee-shirt de Castle. Depuis l'explosion de son appartenant et sa nuit dans la chambre d'ami de son écrivain, ce tee-shirt bleu marine lui servait de pyjama. _

_\- Hé ! J'adore ce tee-shirt ! Râla-t-elle. _

_Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune légiste face à cette révélation ou bien était-ce face aux joues rougissantes de sa meilleure amie ? _

_\- Arrrrh ! Et puis, hors de question que je sorte ce soir !_

_\- Oh que si tu vas sortir ce soir. Kate, ça fait une semaine que Writer Boy est parti et une semaine que tu te plonges corps et âme dans ton boulot…_

_\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Castle ! La coupa-t-elle. _

_\- Vraiment ?! Allez Kate, passe sous la douche, je te sors cette petite robe noire qu'on a achetée ensemble l'autre jour et on part s'amuser Sweety. _

_Finalement accoudée dans un bar de Manhattan, un verre de vin rouge entre les mains, Kate était forcée de reconnaître que cette soirée n'était pas si mal. _

_\- Alors, canapé et déprime ou bar et Lanie ? Sourit la métisse. _

_\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement. _

_\- Je peux vous offrir un verre ? Demanda une voix grave à sa gauche. _

_\- Surtout souris et profite, Honey, chuchota la métisse à son oreille avant de s'éloigner en souriant face au regard noir de Beckett._

_\- J'en ai déjà un, merci, grinça-t-elle en faisant tinter ses glaçons. _

_\- Désolé, c'était peu subtil…_

_\- Peu subtil ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Même un type avec 3 grammes aurait été plus subtil que vous._

_\- Hum… Acquiesça-t-il. En même temps, je n'avais peut-être aucune envie d'être subtil, lança-t-il dans un sourire charmeur. _

_\- Wahou, peu subtil et présomptueux !_

_\- Peu subtil, surement. Présomptueux, sans doute. Mais contrarié, certainement. Vous auriez préféré passer votre soirée avec un type rond comme une queue de pelle qui ne se souviendrait même pas de ce sourire demain matin ? _

_\- Sans blague, vous n'avez pas mieux ? Vous n'avez pas dragué une femme depuis votre dernière année de lycée ou quoi ?! _

_\- Wow ! Vous êtes toujours aussi directe ? Demanda le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de whisky. _

_\- Je… Euh… Désolée, dure semaine… _

_\- J'comprends. Ce n'était pas votre idée ? _

_\- Pardon ? _

_\- Le bar. Votre amie vous a tiré jusqu'ici ? _

_\- Je dirais même que tiré, c'est encore trop faible. Elle m'a trainée jusqu'ici. _

_\- Ah, rigola-t-il en regardant Lanie se déhancher sur la piste. On est deux dans ce cas…_

_\- Ah… Vous aussi ? _

_\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il n'a pas comprit dans « Non, pas ce soir ». _

_\- Disons que c'est plutôt l'idée générale qui leur a échappée. _

_\- Au fait, je m'appelle Josh, dit-il en tendant sa main. _

_\- Kate. _

_Même si le contact avait été un peu rude au départ, ils avaient échangé des banalités se souciant peu des autres ou des heures qui s'égrainaient. Au milieu de la soirée, ils avaient délaissés les tabourets hauts du bar pour l'une des banquettes. _

_Du coin de l'œil, Lanie n'en perdait pas une miette. Après une semaine de sourire tantôt faux tantôt mornes, elle redécouvrait sa meilleure amie. Alors même si elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, elle l'aimait déjà._

* * *

_Les nuits newyorkaises étaient quelque peu fraîches ces temps-ci, alors quand ils eurent à peine passé la porte du bar, Josh se hâta de retirer sa veste. Il la déposa délicatement sur les épaules de Kate qui lui offrit un « merci » dans un murmure et un sourire à damner un Saint alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. _

_\- On partage un taxi ? Demanda Josh souhaitant que cette soirée s'éternise. _

_\- Je n'habite qu'à quatre blocs d'ici, je vais entrer à pied. _

_\- Oh… Lâcha-t-il déçu. _

_\- Mais je ne suis pas contre de la compagnie, sourit-elle en frôlant son épaule. _

_\- Parfait, dit-il en glissant sa main autour de sa taille. _

_\- Voilà, on y est… _

_\- Bien._

_L'un en face de l'autre sur un trottoir de Manhattan, comme deux adolescents, ils ne savaient quoi faire. Josh mourait d'envie de la revoir mais espérait-elle la même chose ? Quand elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec une sensualité folle, il osa. _

_\- Si je te demande si ta semaine prochaine est chargée, ce serait peu subtil, n'est-ce pas ? _

_\- En effet, ça le serait, rit-elle. _

_Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle ouvrit son sac à main. Elle attrapa l'une de ses cartes de visites mais le « Lieutenant Kate Beckett, police criminelle de New York » en avait déjà effrayé plus d'un. Donc finalement, elle prit un stylo et sur la main de ce grand brun ténébreux, elle inscrit son numéro de téléphone et alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, elle lui lança : _

_\- Appelle moi. _

_Adossée contre sa porte, Kate souriait comme une adolescente après son bal de promo. Mais son sourire se fana soudainement, comment pouvait-elle envisager de passer le weekend dans les Hamptons en bikini au bord de la piscine de Castle et le vendredi suivant aguicher le premier homme qu'elle croisait ? _

_Torturée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mais après tout, l'écrivain était parti au bras de son ex-femme, alors pourquoi aurait-elle des scrupules ?_

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

_Josh attendait nerveusement devant le petit restaurant où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Les yeux rivés sur son portable pour consulter son planning surchargé des prochains jours, il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Il leva les yeux et son souffle se coupa. _

_\- Bonsoir, dit-elle avec un sourire à damner un Saint. _

_La soirée avait été fabuleuse et souhaitant qu'elle s'éternise encore quelques minutes, Josh l'avait raccompagnée une nouvelle jusque chez elle. _

_\- Tu montes prendre un dernier verre ? Demanda-t-elle timidement au pied de son immeuble. _

_Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et la suivit dans l'ascenseur sachant pertinemment que sa question était loin d'être innocente. _

_\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'appartement d'un lieutenant de police ? Demanda-t-il alors que Kate ouvrait la porte de son réfrigérateur. _

_\- Mhm, mhm… Mais j'ai ramassé les cartons de pizzas et les boîtes de donuts qui trainaient depuis quinze jours sur mon parquet avant de partir, dit-elle dans un sourire moqueur. _

_\- Oh très drôle ! _

_\- Une bière ? _

_\- Parfait. _

_Josh décapsula les deux bouteilles et quand Kate attrapa la sienne, il laissa ses doigts effleurer les siens. Les yeux rivaient sur lèvres, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. _

_Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, le cardiologue s'arrêta et attendit. Il ne voulait pas la pousser dans ses retranchements, il rêvait de gouter à ses lèvres mais il souhaitait surtout la laisser choisir la suite des événements. Elle était loin d'être l'une de ces femmes qui attend sagement que l'on lui dicte sa conduite, alors il espérait qu'elle se laisse aller et s'abandonne un instant. _

_Il vit une petite étincelle dans son regard et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La baiser était électrique si bien qu'ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer. _

_\- Excuse-moi. D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi… _

_\- Spontanée ? Sourit-il en caressant sa joue. _

_\- Spontanée, accorda-t-elle._

_\- Comment êtes-vous d'ordinaire, miss Beckett ? S'enquit Josh, les mains posées sur ses hanches._

_\- Plutôt du genre à tergiverser… _

_\- Je vois… Murmura-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _

_\- Ma chambre est à l'étage, sourit-elle avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres _

_ Il fit délicatement glisser ses mains de ses hanches à ses cuisses et la souleva sans effort. Il monta lentement les marches et la déposa sur le parquet de sa chambre sans quitter ses lèvres pour autant. Il caressa de sa langue sa lèvre inférieure espérant pouvoir approfondir ce baiser qui mettait déjà tous ses sens en émoi. Beckett entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour s'y engouffrer. Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules faisant ainsi glisser avec elles, la veste de la jeune femme. _

_ Beckett s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Elle en écarta les pans et put appréciait son corps sculpté à la perfection. Elle laissa le bout de ses doigts s'égarer sur ses pectoraux, heureuse de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses. _

_ Josh quitta sa bouche pour son cou, il suçotait et mordillait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il éloigna rapidement sa robe du tableau, la laissant en sous-vêtements sous son regard assombri. _

_\- T'es sublime, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres. _

_\- Mhm… Et toi, beaucoup trop habillé, rétorqua-t-elle en s'attaquant à sa ceinture. _

_ Une fois que les mains expertes de Beckett soient passées sur son corps, il ne lui restait plus que son boxer où il se trouvait à présent à l'étroit. Il la fit reculer et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit. La nuit s'annonçait tendre et torride…_

…_Flashback…_

\- C'était… Une relation juste physique… Fit-elle rêveuse. Au moins, s'il allait voir ailleurs à l'autre bout de la planète, tu n'en étais pas témoin.

\- Merci Lanie, grinça-t-elle.

\- Désolée.

\- T'inquiète ça va… Tu devrais en parler avec Javier. Invite-le à boire un verre dans un endroit neutre et discutez un peu de vous.

\- Mmm. Bon toutes ces confidences valent bien un nouveau verre de vin, non ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, laisse je m'en occupe, lança Beckett.

Les deux verres en main, Kate tendit l'un deux à sa meilleure amie avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Un problème ?

\- 'en sais rien, t'as changé de shampoing ? Demanda la légiste en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! _

\- Juste une petite panne de shampoing ce matin.

\- Mmm… Tu n'as plus de shampoing à la cerise dans ta salle de bain mais tu en as pour homme… Fit-elle sceptique.

\- Surement une vieille bouteille appartenant à Josh…

\- Mouais, dans mes souvenirs, il ne sentait pas la menthe, déclara Lanie dubitative.

_Même avec les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule, Lanie Parish reste inévitablement Lanie Parish ! _

\- Si l'odeur de Josh te manque tant que ça, je peux toujours de donner son numéro, lança Beckett.

\- Ahah, non merci ! Un shampoing à la menthe ? Honey, pas assez épicé pour moi, ria la légiste.

\- J'me doute, mais la menthe… Lâcha-t-elle rêveuse.

\- Oh mais oui ! La coupa Lanie. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ou peu du moins, tu portes son parfum… T'as remis le couvert avec le docteur Mobylette ?! S'écria la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Oh ne nie pas ! T'as le sourire d'une femme qui s'est envoyée en l'air toute la nuit !

\- Je dois y aller, fit Kate après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre. On se voit demain, au boulot ?

\- Oh ! Vous fuyez, mademoiselle Beckett !

\- A demain Lanie, et appelle Javier !

Toujours assise sur son canapé, Lanie regarda la porte de son appartement se refermer. Si sa relation avec Josh était purement physique, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Pourquoi s'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre alors que celui dont vous rêvez jour et nuit n'attend qu'un geste de votre part pour vous combler ?

* * *

Après avoir flâné dans les rues newyorkaises pendant quelques heures, Kate arriva finalement face à la porte close de l'appartement de Castle. L'espace d'un instant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir accepté la clef que Rick lui avait offerte quelques semaines auparavant mais avoir sa propre clef du loft, c'était… C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec un autre… C'était une marche immense… C'était un pas vers l'emménagement… Vers le mariage et les enfants, et elle n'était pas prête pour tout cela… Elle avait toujours été cette femme indépendante, et même si elle l'aimait, aujourd'hui, elle voulait simplement savourer et prendre son temps.

Après être tombée à plusieurs reprises sur le répondeur de son écrivain, elle appela l'ascenseur. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir sur le palier mais le nonagénaire d'en face aurait été capable d'appeler la police. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle tomba sur le sourire Martha.

\- Katherine ? S'étonna la matriarche.

\- Bonsoir Martha.

\- Vous partiez ?

\- En vérité, je viens d'arriver mais Rick n'est pas là et il ne répond pas à mes appels.

\- Oh je vois. Avec une clef du loft, ce genre de situation ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Trésor, glissa Martha dans un sourire qui la fit rougir.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, déclara la jeune femme lorsque la matriarche lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Pour ce soir ou pour votre emménagement, Darling ? Surenchérit l'actrice.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Je… Enfin… Bégaya Kate.

Détendez-vous, il attendra que vous soyez prête, la rassura la mère de son partenaire. Et puis pour ce soir, je file. Faite comme chez vous ou du moins tentez de vous y habituer, ria Martha en attrapant une paire de gant et nouveau manteau avant de quitter le loft la laissant seul au milieu de l'appartement de Castle.

L'appartement était d'un calme olympien. Alors qu'elle ressassait encore sa conversation avec Lanie, elle délaissa son sac à main et ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à annoncer à sa meilleure amie que depuis quelques mois déjà, elle laissait parler ses sentiments et s'abandonnait dans les bras de Castle ?

Beckett savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas là, et pourtant quand elle poussa la porte du bureau de Rick, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle espérait le voir taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur mais ne trouva que des feuilles noircies éparpillées dans la pièce. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, Gina allait enfin arrêter de le harceler.

Un verre de vin et le premier Nikki Hard en mains, elle se laissa glisser dans un bain chaud. Nikki Hard… Malgré les années passées, elle ne s'y ferait jamais… Elle se demandait combien de temps Rick aurait gardé le secret si Martha n'avait pas lancé le sujet au détour d'une conversation.

Perdues dans les souvenirs de leurs débuts pour le moins chaotiques, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

\- Je pourrais m'habituer à ça, tu sais, souffla l'écrivain sous son oreille avant d'embrasser délicatement sa nuque.

\- Castle ! S'écria-t-elle en sursautant. C'est malin, regarde ! Râla-t-elle en égouttant le roman.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en ouvrant sa serviette.

\- Merci, murmura Kate contre ses lèvres.

\- J't'en prie. Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? Demanda Castle alors que ses mains faisaient des cercles sur les hanches de jeune femme.

\- J'étais plongé dans bon bouquin, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mhm… Le meilleur d'entre tous…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui ! Le lecteur découvre une femme, lieutenant de police, qui a tout pour plaire... Belle à damner un saint, intelligente, et puis un peu garce… Pomme, pomme, pomme ! S'écria-t-il, le nez pincé entre l'index et le pouce de Beckett.

\- C'est une réponse de plaisantin ou crétin ?

\- Crétin, assura l'écrivain. Mais je crois que Rook arrivera à la dompter au fil du temps.

Kate se contenta de lever un sourcil et s'enroula dans sa serviette.

\- Ce côté félin te va à merveille, lança charmeur l'écrivain.

\- Merci chaton !

\- Arrh ! Arrête avec ce surnom…

\- Pourquoi ? Ce côté félin de te va à merveille, sourit-elle.

\- Tu te souviens de cette journée ?

\- Mhm… Tu avais dompté ta brioche au beurre ce matin-là… Lâcha la jeune femme avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Ta première crise de jalousie… la première d'une longue série.

\- Je n'étais pas jalouse ! Claqua-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'on aurait…

\- Jalouse de quoi ? Du fait que ton ex-femme devienne ton plan cul ? Non merci chaton !

\- J'ai adoré cette journée…

\- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ton ex-femme quand je suis nue dans ta salle de bain, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Si on pouvait éviter d'en parler tout court en fait…

\- C'était surtout ma première fusillade.

\- C'était surtout censé être ta dernière fusillade.

Elle se souvenait de chaque instant de cette fusillade. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la peur qui l'avait saisie lorsque Rick avait fait sauter le bouchon de cette bouteille de champagne… Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques temps et pourtant, elle avait eu peur de le perdre ce jour-là. Quelle sensation éprouverait-elle si elle le perdait à présent ?

\- J'ai adoré cette journée parce que j'ai enfin pu te montrer que je pouvais être ce partenaire dont tu avais besoin.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça.

\- Qui t'aurais sauvé les fesses ce jour-là sinon ?

\- Je m'en serais très bien sortie toute seule, avoua Kate de mauvaise foi en essuyant ses cheveux.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ce jour-là et tu sais ce que ça veut dire… Tu m'es redevable, Kate.

\- Vraiment, tu veux quoi en échange ?

\- Je peux te demander tout ce que je veux… Et tu sais ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas, Lieutenant ? Tu sais très bien ce que veux, lança-t-il le regard assombri en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux par-dessus tout…

Kate retint sa respiration en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant caresser sa bouche. Les cheveux en bataille, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres, sa chemise légèrement ouverte, Rick affichait un charme fou. Elle frissonnait d'envie de sentir ses mains se perdre sur sa peau. Elle adorait leurs joutes verbales mais elle préférait, et de loin, se laisser envouter par les lèvres de son amant.

\- Tu ne dois… plus jamais… m'appeler chaton ! Souffla l'écrivain sous son oreille.

Il s'écarta alors doucement de la jeune femme, plongea son regard dans le sien et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il passait la porte, Rick déglutit, aucun doute que Kate le fusiller du regard à cet instant et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir la foudre sur la tête.

Les jambes sciées par tant d'audace, Beckett était médusée au centre de la salle de bain. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il osait l'allumer comme ça pour finalement la laisser en plan.

\- Vraiment Castle ?! S'exclama la jeune femme frustrée et décidée à ne pas en rester là.

\- Eh bien, on s'était quittés comme ça, non ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Pour un écrivain, tu aurais pu réécrire la fin…

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu t'es mordillée la lèvre en me regardant partir. Ton regard est même certainement tombé sur mes fesses…

\- Dans tes rêves ! Râla-t-elle en passant devant Rick tout en resserrant sa serviette autour de son buste.

\- Tu t'habilles ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je commence à avoir froid et visiblement, ton intention n'est pas de me réchauffer.

\- T'es fâchée ? Demanda-t-il penaud en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Rick… Gémit-elle alors qu'il mordillait sa peau.

Encouragé par les souffles de la jeune femme, il fit courir ses lèvres sur nuque. D'une pression sur ses hanches, il lui intima de se retourner et il fondit sur sa bouche. Il glissa sensuellement ses mains sous sa serviette et caressa ses cuisses. Il la souleva et la déposa délicatement sur la commode derrière eux. Kate entoura sans hésiter son corps de ses longues jambes, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure souhaitant approfondir cet échange bien trop chaste à son goût.

Alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps, Kate retomba épuisée sur son oreiller. Comparer les performances des hommes qui étaient passés dans son lit n'avait que peu d'intérêt mais Castle était un amant sans égal. Il anticipait le moindre de ses désirs, il connaissait le moindre de ses points sensibles, et les sensations n'en étaient que décuplées.

L'écrivain esquissa un large sourire en la sentant venir se blottir contre lui.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit Castle en laissant sa main gauche vagabonder dans le dos de Kate.

\- Au moins 21h, je dirais.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant le réveil des yeux qui avait dû tomber sous leurs assauts.

\- Parce que j'ai faim, déclara la jeune femme en sortant du lit.

Assise sur l'un des tabourets hauts de la cuisine dans un tanga et l'une des chemises de son amant, Kate contemplait son homme uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon _Titi et Grosminet_ s'affairer devant des pancakes.

\- Martha et Alexis ne rentrent pas ce soir ?

\- Non, Alexis passe la soirée chez Paige et ma mère… Eh bien, je ne préfère pas savoir où elle est, ni avec qui elle est.

\- Ni ce qu'elle fait, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Arrh ! Ne me déconcentre pas, râla-t-il en retournant un pancake.

\- Wow !

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je ne suis pas habituée ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pas habituée à quoi ?

\- A te voir concentrer, banane, ria-t-elle.

Un sourire provocateur et tendre sur les lèvres, Kate enlaça son homme. Mon dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme.

* * *

Beckett déboutonnait à regret la chemise de Rick pour la déposer sur la commode. Elle ramassa ses vêtements dans la salle de bain et commença à se rhabiller. Alors qu'elle rattachait son soutien-gorge, elle sentit les doigts de son homme caresser délicatement le haut de son dos.

\- J't'en pris… Reste… souffla-t-il contre sa nuque.

\- Rick…

\- J'ai même racheté du shampoing à la cerise !

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Au moins maintenant, il y en aura toujours au loft, se justifia-t-il penaud avec un petit sourire qui la fit fondre.

Elle se retourna et passa amoureusement une main sur sa nuque. Elle combla l'espace entre leurs corps puis celui entre leurs lèvres. L'écrivain s'écarta d'elle délicatement avant de murmurer :

\- Juste cette nuit…

\- Hier soir aussi, c'était « juste cette nuit », sourit-elle.

\- J'y peux rien si je dors mieux quand tu es dans mes bras, avoua-t-il en embrassant son cou.

\- Je… Rick… J'adore dormir dans tes draps mais…

\- On va trop vite à ton goût, souffla l'écrivain contre sa peau.

\- Oui…

\- Je comprends… J'essaie du moins…

\- Babe, je…

\- Hé, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je ne le prends pas comme un retour en arrière, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète. Je te demande du temps, encore et toujours. Tu trouves qu'on perd notre temps ?

\- Kate…

\- Réponds-moi Rick. Tu trouves qu'on s'oublie ?

\- Non. Mais si tu pouvais juste éviter de me faire mariner quatre ans pour que l'on puisse dormir deux nuits d'affilées ensemble, j'apprécierais le geste, déclara-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

\- Mhm…

\- Donc, tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui… Bonne nuit, Rick.

\- A très bientôt, j'espère.

\- Demain matin au poste, et ne sois pas en retard.

\- A demain, dit-il en ouvrant la porte du loft. Pour l'heure, je comptais écrire cette nuit. En espérant que ce livre-là ne prendra pas un bain, murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.


	4. Chapitre IV

**_Chapitre IV_**

Malgré toutes les excuses qu'elle aurait pu trouver, Kate était forcée de reconnaître que les bras de son homme autour de sa taille et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui avait horriblement manqué cette nuit. Alors quand Esposito la réveilla à 5h, elle sauta du lit sans hésiter.

Les gyrophares des voitures de polices éclairaient la rue, où la foule curieuse s'entassait déjà. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, Beckett s'avança entre les officiers qui avaient assailli le hall du Bentley hôtel. Elle s'arrêta face à l'ascenseur découvrant Lanie, accroupie au dessus du corps d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle était assise d'un l'angle gauche de la cabine dans une robe de soirée noire qui en aurait fait rêver plus d'une.

\- Salut Lanie.

\- Salut Sweetie. Trop tôt au goût de ton ombre ? Demanda la légiste.

\- De toutes évidences. Ca t'étonne ? Sourit-elle.

\- On parle de Castle, plus rien ne m'étonne, rit-elle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as pour moi ?

\- Une plaie par balle au thorax, dit-elle en indiquant le point d'entrée de son stylo. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, Kate passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

\- Un 9mm ?

\- Surement, mais j'en serais sûre qu'après l'autopsie.

\- Un créneau pour l'heure de la mort ?

\- Je dirais entre 2h et 2h30.

\- Elle s'est débattue ?

\- Elle ne présente aucune ecchymose sur les poignets ou dans le cou, elle a été prise par surprise.

\- Merci Lanie.

\- Quand mon rapport sera fini, je t'appelle, déclara la légiste alors que l'équipe médicale plaçait la jeune femme dans un sac mortuaire.

\- Salut Beckett, Castle n'est pas là ? S'étonna Esposito.

\- Non, votre copine n'est pas là. Tu peux enchaîner sur l'affaire ou tu es trop chamboulé par cette nouvelle ?

\- Wow ! T'as mal dormi ou quoi ?

Kate lui lança un regard noir. Le latino déglutit difficilement et se dépêcha d'enchainer.

\- D'après sa carte étudiante et son permis de conduire, notre victime s'appelle Victoria Thompson. Elle avait 26 ans et elle étudiait l'économie à l'université de New York.

\- Qui a découvert le corps ?

\- Le gars de la maintenance, là-bas avec Hasting.

\- Le réceptionniste d'hier soir n'est plus là, annonça Ryan son calepin de note entre les mains, et aucune suite n'est attribuée à son nom.

\- Ok, de la famille sur New York ?

\- Ses parents vivent à Brooklyn, ajouta l'irlandais.

\- Bon, occupez-vous des bandes de vidéos surveillance du hall et interrogez le personnel, elle n'était surement pas seule hier soir. Je m'occupe de ses parents. On se retrouve au poste.

\- Bien boss.

* * *

Assises sur le rebord de son bureau, Beckett mordillait le bout de son marqueur face au tableau blanc. Dans la salle de conférence, Esposito visionnait les bandes de vidéo surveillance, Ryan s'occupait des relevés bancaires et des derniers appels passés par Victoria Thompson.

Beckett s'approcha d'une des photos de la scène de crime dans l'espoir de remarquer un détail, un bouton qui serait tombé ou ne serait-ce qu'une trace sur le miroir de l'ascenseur. Elle détestait déjà cette affaire, tout semblait si impersonnel dans ce meurtre, ce pourrait-il que la victime ait été choisie au hasard ?

Kate passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, l'espace d'un instant. Elle expira bruyamment et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un café fumant était posé sur son bureau et Castle était sagement assis sur sa chaise.

\- Bonjour, et merci, sourit-elle en se saisissant du gobelet en carton.

\- J't'en pris. Dur début de journée ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau blanc.

\- Victoria Thompson, une balle dans la poitrine.

\- Comment une étudiante peut s'offrir une nuit dans un hôtel où ladite nuit est à plus de 140$ ?

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit elle qui ait payé la chambre mais lui, déclara Esposito en aimantant une photo du hall sur le tableau.

\- Un ami ? Son frère ? Un amant ?

\- Il n'a pas utilisé sa carte de crédit, Ryan s'occupe de creuser.

\- Mhm…

\- Ta nuit a du être très courte… Car en temps normal, j'aurais déjà eu le droit à une folle théorie, sourit Beckett.

\- Je me suis couché aux alentours de 4h après avoir écrit et réécrit une scène de sexe entre Nikki et Rook.

\- Un manque d'inspiration ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Loin de là ! Lança l'écrivain en vérifiant qu'Esposito était parti, avant de chuchoter pour qu'elle, seule puisse entendre, mais ma muse refuse que je me serve de mon expérience de consultant dans mes romans…

\- Traitez moi de muse à nouveau et moi je vous fais une grosse tête, lança Beckett dans un sourire.

\- Ouh, je serais vous, je me méfierais Castle, ria Lanie en s'avançant vers alors que Rick s'approchait du _Murder Board._

La légiste marqua un temps d'arrêt en percevant le parfum mentholé et poivrée de l'écrivain. Elle connaissait ce parfum, Kate portait pratiquement le même la veille. Il était plus subtil, moins prononcé, plus léger mais elle pourrait presque parier qu'il s'agissait du même parfum. Se pourrait-il que… Non ! Kate lui en aurait parlé, s'il y avait désormais plus entre elle et son écrivain. Du moins, elle l'espérait... Beckett était secrète et encore plus au sujet de Castle mais pourquoi lui aurait-elle menti ? A bien y réfléchir, elle ne lui avait pas menti, elle n'avait simplement pas nié sa relation avec Josh alors peut-être que finalement, cette histoire de parfum n'était qu'une coïncidence, la menthe est un parfum répandu chez les hommes après tout. Dire qu'elle était convaincue par sa théorie serait un mensonge mais pour l'instant, elle voulait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, pour autant, elle les garderait à l'œil ces deux là.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda la jeune détective en percevant le trouble de la métisse.

\- Euh… Oui ! Un détail que tu vas trouver particulièrement intéressant, elle a eu des relations sexuelles juste avant de mourir…

\- Des relations sexuelles ? L'interrompit Beckett.

\- Je vous expliquerais en quoi ça consiste, déclara Castle un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lanie adressa un sourire et un regard à la jeune femme qui voulait sensiblement dire « _Tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion, Girl ! _».

\- D'après toi, elle a été violée ?

\- Difficile à dire, il n'y a aucune lacération vaginale ni aucune trace de sperme.

\- Traces de contraceptif ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier.

\- Un préservatif à la fraise, ria Lanie face à la tête de sa meilleure amie.

\- A la fraise ?

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas couché depuis un moment, ne put s'empêcher de surenchérir le romancier.

Kate lui lança un regard noir, tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

\- Espo, des nouvelles de l'homme mystère ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Heureusement que certains font encore leur boulot, marmonna Lanie en repartant vers l'ascenseur.

Javier regarda Lanie quitter l'étage du 12th sans un mot. Il adressa un sourire de façade à Castle avant de retourner bosser.

\- La raison de ton départ précipité, hier aprèm ? S'enquit Rick.

\- Mhm…

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler, je m'occupe d'Espo.

\- Merci Babe, souffla-t-elle en laissant ses doigts caresser ceux de son homme.

Elle prit les escaliers mais sa meilleure amie s'était déjà réfugiée dans son bureau.

\- Je… Je n'y arrive pas Kate… Souffla Lanie après quelques minutes, les yeux baignés par des larmes. Je ne veux pas le blesser mais c'est plus fort que moi… Quand je le vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec sa blonde.

\- Lanie…

\- Il est passé à autre chose, et bien, il va voir que moi aussi, je peux ronronner !

\- Ou tu l'invites à prendre un verre et vous parlez de vous tranquillement.

\- Je… Mais s'il refuse ? Demanda la légiste comme une adolescente.

\- Mais s'il accepte ?

\- Mhm…

\- Lanie, de quoi as-tu peur au fond ? Qu'il soit en couple avec une autre ou qu'il souhait autres choses que des galipettes avec toi ?

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi lucide ? Viens, j'ai un autre élément pour toi.

Lanie s'approcha du drap blanc sous lequel reposait le corps sans vie de la jeune Victoria Thompson.

\- Un autre élément ? Demanda Beckett en se remémorant les lignes du rapport.

\- Elle avait 26 ans donc elle était encore dans cette phase où ton partenaire à l'impression de te redécouvrir à chaque fois que tu te déshabilles. Cette phase où elle veut à tout prix se sentir femme et où elle veut à tout prix plaire. Cette phase où chaque ébat sexuel est survolté.

\- Hé ! Même passé 26 ans, ça peut être survolté ! Râla Beckett.

\- Oh, des confidences à faire Lieutenant ?

\- Si seulement tu savais, sourit-elle.

\- C'est justement parce que je ne sais pas que je te demande, surenchérit la métisse.

\- Bon quel est le rapport avec mon affaire ?

\- Elle prenait soin d'elle. Cheveux, ongles mais aussi niveau épilation, souffla Lanie en soulevant le bout de tissu.

\- Elle est épilée et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Chérie, quand est-ce que tu étais épilée comme ça pour la dernière fois ? Sourit la légiste.

\- Le fait qu'on soit dans une salle d'autopsie à côté du corps d'une jeune femme, c'est un détail qui t'a échappé ?

\- Intéressant, tu changes de sujet, ria Lanie.

\- J'essaye juste de rester concentrée, rougit Beckett.

\- J'en conclus qu'entre toi et Josh, tout va pour le mieux, jubila la jeune femme.

\- Lanie, oublie Josh d'accord, grinça Kate.

\- En tout cas Honey, avec un maillot comme ça, qui que soit ton homme mystère, il était nouveau !

* * *

Les parents de Victoria Thompson quittaient l'étage des homicides le cœur lourd, rongés par la colère et l'incompréhension.

\- Dites moi que vous avez du nouveau... Souffla Beckett en s'approchant du bureau de Ryan.

\- Elle a passé la nuit avec un certain Paul Adams, déclara l'irlandais en tournant son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Un trader de Wall Street qui vit dans l'Upper East Side sur Park Avenue.

\- Rendez lui une petite vis…

\- M. Castle, dans mon bureau, la coupa la voix de Gates.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Murmura Kate, s'attendant déjà au pire.

\- Rien ! J'te le promets, répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils, Rick avait l'impression de revivre ses années de collégien. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Victoria Gates ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. La visite dans le bureau du proviseur après l'épisode de la vache sur le toit du lycée n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il frotta entre elles, ses mains devenues moites prenant conscience que Gates pouvait mettre fin à son partenariat en un claquement de doigts.

\- Monsieur Castle…Ecoutez bien, car croyez moi, je ne le répéterais pas.

\- Vous ne répéterez pas quoi ?

\- Comment Beckett fait-elle pour vous supporter ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- A vrai dire, je me pose la question parfois. Surement mon charme… Bien qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur vous… Du coup, j'en viens à douter…

Gates écarquilla les yeux. Elle souffla en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de s'écrier :

\- Stop !

Castle sursauta en entendant la voix du Capitaine s'élever dans le bureau. Il était stressé, et dans ce genre de situation, ses mots lui échappaient. Il comblait les blancs, en oubliant jusqu'au sens de ses propos.

\- Que faites-vous vendredi soir ?

\- Je… Wow ! Je suis flatté, vraiment ! Mais… enfin… vous êtes mariée et malgré mais deux mariages ratés, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour cet engagement. Alors quelque soit le problème avec votre mari, vous devriez en parler…

\- Castle ! S'écria le Capitaine du 12th.

Il sursauta à nouveau en s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil.

Kate et les Gars étaient toujours autour du bureau de l'irlandais et la jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau de sa supérieure. Castle avait tout chamboulé sur son passage, jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver la vie qu'elle menait avant lui. Que se passerait-il si Gates devinait la véritable nature de sa relation avec son partenaire ? Réussirait-elle à redevenir ce flic froid qu'elle était si Rick finissait par quitter le poste ? Un frisson la traversa.

Le second éclat de voix écourta ses pensées. Recroquevillé dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir, Castle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

\- Vendredi soir aura lieu la soirée caritative de la police. Une récolte de fonds pour les familles d'officiers tombés pendant leurs services.

\- Oh ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Souffla dramatiquement l'écrivain.

\- Ceci implique donc de mettre aux enchères de l'un des membres du poste…

\- Mhm… Et ?

\- Et… J'ai opté pour… vous.

\- Vous ? … Moi ?! S'exclama-t-il heureux comme un pape.

\- On m'a demandé de vous demander…

\- Vous voulez que je monte sur scène Capitaine ? Sourit-il.

\- Ca nous fera gagner à tous les deux beaucoup de crédit auprès de tous les pontes de la police.

\- J'en serais ravi mais je ne peux pas.

\- Le grand Richard Castle refuse de se pavaner sur scène ?

\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Esposito ?

\- Vous voudriez vous retrouver face au Dr. Parish après avoir choisi de vendre son amant aux enchères ? Demanda le Capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh… Non merci !

\- M. Castle, le commissaire ainsi que votre ami le maire pensent que votre présence est un atout. C'est vous qu'ils veulent, pas un autre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, en somme.

\- Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis votre homme.

\- Parfait.

Parfait.. Parfait.. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Beckett maintenant. Après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause, non ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un ou deux déhanchés sur une scène, une danse et un diner. Mon dieu, dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

\- Serein, il s'avança vers Beckett et les Bros.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu passes 20 minutes dans le bureau de Gates et tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

\- Wow ! Depuis quand tu le tutoies ? S'enquit Esposito.

\- Et deux fois de surcroit ! Renchérit Ryan.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Bafouilla Beckett en rougissant.

\- C'est tout nouveau, la sauva Castle. Après cinq ans de collaboration, on s'est dit « pourquoi pas ». Après tout, qu'est ce que ça change ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça change ?! Mais ça change tout ! Répondit l'irlandais.

\- Non, Kevin ça ne change absolument rien, rétorqua Kate avec un regard noir signifiant que cette discussion était terminée.

\- Alors Bro, on a fait une bêtise pour être convoqué 20 minutes dans le bureau d'Iron Gates ?

\- Vous avez devant vous celui qui sera mis aux enchères vendredi soir, pendant la soirée de la police, sourit l'écrivain en tournant sur lui même.

\- Attends, attends… Tu quoi ? S'étrangla Beckett.

\- C'est une décision du commissaire et du maire. Je ne me suis pas porté volontaire ! S'empressa-t-il de se justifier.

\- Génial… Râla-t-elle.

\- Fantastique, tu veux dire ! Je meurs d'envie de te voir torse nu, un képi sur la tête et une paire de menotte à la main ! S'exclama le latino.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, un rien m'habille, rétorqua l'écrivain en lissant sa chemise.

\- Wow, à quoi doit-on ce raffut ? Demanda Lanie.

\- Castle a été choisi pour monter sur scène vendredi soir, annonça fièrement Ryan.

\- Félicitations ! S'exclama la légiste en fixant sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait pas ravie de la nouvelle. Puisqu'on parle de vendredi soir, j'irais bien boire un verre après, ça vous tente ?

\- Si Jenny est partante, je le suis aussi !

\- Parfait ! Kate ? Tu pourrais même invité Josh, s'il est libre.

\- Josh ? Pourquoi inviterais-tu Josh ? Demanda Castle en fixant la jeune femme.

\- Tu viens Javier, on va voir Paul Adams…

\- Paul Adams ? Oui, Paul Adams.

\- Moi aussi je file, fit Lanie. Kate, on s'appelle.

Une fois seuls, Castle répéta sa question.

\- Alors, pourquoi inviterais-tu Josh vendredi soir ?

\- Parlons en de vendredi soir, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? L'occasion était trop belle ?

\- Je peux reformuler autrement si tu préfères. Pourquoi Lanie pense que Dr Mobylette partage à nouveau ton lit ?

\- Parce que quand elle l'a insinué hier, je n'ai pas démenti.

\- Super ! Lança Rick ironiquement.

\- Oh ça va !

\- Ca ne serait pas arrivé si on leur avouait pour nous deux !

\- Wow ! Donc hier tu dis respecter mon choix et ce matin tu me le reproche ?! Claqua-t-elle furieuse.

\- Tu ne veux pas leur dire et je peux le comprendre. Mais merde Kate, reconnaît au moins qu'on n'aurait pas cette conversation !

\- Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi au milieu du poste, déclara froidement Beckett alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux.

\- Je vais avec Ryan et Esposito chez Adams. Je serais chez toi vers 22h.

\- Parfait.

\- La situation est loin d'être parfaite Kate… Souffla Castle en s'éloignant.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos commentaire. _**

**_Mariaulemen84 : Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant :) _**

**_Blodi52 : Comme chaque chapitre est sur une page différente, j'comprends que la coupure au milieu du flashback ait été étrange. Merci. _**


	5. Chapitre V

_**Chapitre V**_

Contrariée par cette journée, Beckett souffla en lançant son dernier dossier sur la pile des précédents. Esposito eut tout juste le temps de tendre la main pour lui éviter de finir sa course sur le sol.

\- Merci. Alors ?

\- Il était sur la défensive et très sûr de lui.

\- A croire qu'il nous défiait de prouver qu'il l'avait tuée, ajouta l'irlandais.

\- On l'a bousculé, enfin surtout Ryan, précisa Esposito.

\- Un alibi pour le créneau horaire ?

\- Non. Il l'aurait croisée dans un bar. Au moment de se séparer, il lui aurait proposée de prendre un dernier verre et plus si affinités. Elle serait partie ce matin, alors qu'il dormait encore.

\- On peut voir la porte de leur suite sur les bandes ?

\- Non, on voit juste Victoria Thompson entrer dans l'ascenseur à 2h16. 2 minutes plus tard, on aperçoit le bout du silencieux et la jeune qui s'effondre.

\- Donc il a très bien pu sortir de sa chambre… Souffla la jeune femme. A part cette nuit, il n'y aucun lien entre eux, peut-être qu'il veut juste s'amuser avec nous… Bon… Merci les gars, rentrez chez vous, demain on s'occupera du personnel de l'hôtel.

\- Quand on est arrivé, il s'est empressé de glisser une carte de visite sous des documents boursiers.

\- Une carte de visite ? S'étonna Beckett.

\- Oui, blanche avec une étoile dorée à sept branches, une série de lettres et de chiffres était inscrite dessus, PAD410.

\- Son code d'immeuble ou de son casier dans Grand Central ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Aucune idée, mais Castle a une petite théorie d'espions… Lança le latino.

\- Mhm… Je me doute. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas avec vous ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Non, il vient de prendre un taxi devant le poste. Il rentre au loft je crois. Pour la carte de visite, je chercherais demain matin, déclara Ryan alors que les deux hommes repartaient en direction de l'ascenseur.

Kate détestait de plus en plus cette affaire. Enervée, elle prit la direction de la salle de sport. Elle ne s'imaginait pas tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans son appartement jusqu'à ce que Castle daigne se montrer.

Comment Rick pouvait-il lui reprocher de ne pas dévoiler leur relation alors que la veille, il prétendait comprendre ses peurs ? Elle ne comprenait même pas la rancœur de son homme. Lanie avait supposé que Josh et elle s'abandonnaient à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et alors ? Ce n'était qu'une supposition. Il laissait parler sa jalousie alors que lui venait d'accepter de se pavaner devant des femmes rêvant d'une nuit dans son lit. Il aussi avait une part de responsabilité dans cette situation inconfortable, qu'était la leur.

Un short et son débardeur noir sur le dos, _The final countdown _d'Europe dans les oreilles, elle s'acharnait sur l'un des sacs de sable de la salle de sport du 12th.

Dans le calme olympien de la pièce, seuls sa respiration erratique et ses poings s'écrasant contre le cuir se faisaient entendre. Essuyant la sueur de son front d'un revers de main, ne quittant pas sa cible des yeux, elle arma une nouvelle frappe lorsque deux mains vinrent stabiliser le sac de sable.

\- Ce serait mieux si ton sac de sable était stable.

\- Tu veux le tenir ?

\- Besoin d'évacuer la pression ? Aoutch ! Souffla le jeune homme en recevant le sac dans l'estomac. Une enquête difficile… Ou bien la peur de voir Castle repartir au bras d'une autre que toi vendredi soir ?

\- Tu… Comment étais-tu au courant pour vendredi soir ? S'enquit-elle en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Velasquez a croisé Ryan et Esposito qui en parlaient en quittant le poste tout à l'heure, s'expliqua Demming.

\- Ah…

\- C'est une bonne chose que ce soit lui qui monte sur scène…

\- Une bonne chose ? Répéta-t-elle, loin d'être du même avis.

\- Les donations vont exploser tous les records, sourit le lieutenant.

\- Mhm… Marmonna la jeune femme en se repositionnant face au sac.

\- Tu vas encore le laisser t'échapper ?

\- Encore ? Reprit-elle.

\- Wah, sa mère serait ravie, tu joue la surprise à la perfection, sourit Tom.

\- Je ne joue pas ! Râla-t-elle.

\- Donc si aujourd'hui, je te demande « Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais que tu cherches ? », tu me réponds « Castle » sans la moindre hésitation ?

Son regard se troubla, elle souffla pour reprendre contenance sans croiser les yeux de son ex-amant. Elle se revoyait trois ans auparavant, adossée dans l'un des couloirs du poste. A l'époque, elle n'était pas prête à assumer ses sentiments, l'était-elle davantage aujourd'hui ? Le départ de Castle aux bras de Gina lui avait tordu l'estomac, mais impuissante, elle l'avait laissé s'échapper… Elle aurait pu finir sa phrase et lui avouer ses sentiments… Elle aurait pu l'embrasser… Mais face au regard carnassier de l'éditrice, elle avait abdiqué.

\- Celui qui hésite, finit toujours par regretter, Kate.

\- Mhm… Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Allez viens, je t'offre un verre.

\- Tom, je…

\- Juste un verre, Lieutenant.

\- Juste un verre ?

\- Ni plus, ni moins, sourit Demming en lui tendant sa serviette.

* * *

Resserrant les pans de son pull, Kate passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux sachant pertinemment qui attendait dans le couloir de son immeuble.

\- Je suis désolé, lança Rick comme un supplice alors que Beckett roulait des yeux et refermait déjà la porte.

\- Kate… Souffla-t-il en posant son front contre la porte.

\- T'es venue t'excuser de ne pas me faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en rouvrant la porte.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer... Quand Lanie a parlé de Josh, j'ai uniquement réagi à l'instinct…

\- Ouais, tu m'étonnes. L'instant d'un mec en première année de fac ! Claqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ça ! Non, enfin, écoute je… Bafouilla-t-il face au regard noir de la jeune femme.

\- Attend une minutes, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ah.. a... a… alors ça ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! E… écoute, je sais… je… ok. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi mais Josh…

\- Quoi Josh ?

\- Bon sang, Kate regarde moi ! Je suis… Je n'ai rien à voir avec Josh… avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Oh… souffla la jeune femme prenant subitement conscience des peurs qui rongeaient son homme.

\- Je suis… Je suis juste moi, alors…

\- C'est vrai, lança-t-elle en s'approchant et déposant une main sur son torse. Josh était musclé, médecin et loin d'être envahissant, enchaîna-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Kate, c'est pas drôle ! Râla Castle en s'écartant d'elle.

\- Rick, Josh était absent ! On se croisait entre gardes prolongés et heure sup', et en général, on passait ces quelques heures à s'env…

\- Kate, grinça-t-il.

\- Mais j'attendais plus !

\- Plus ?

\- Des films sous une couette, des ballades dans Central Park ou simplement une oreille pour écouter mes peurs.

\- …

\- J'attendais seulement que tu lâches ton ex-femme d'éditrice, sourit-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- Always, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Délicatement, il glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque sans quitter sa bouche. La seconde caressa le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant légèrement de son corps. Castle tortura sa lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle lui accorda l'approfondissement de ce baiser. Tantôt doux, tantôt exigent, cet échange semblait s'éterniser.

Finalement, il s'écarta d'elle pour ajouter un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Dis-moi

\- Mhm…

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir réagi comme un mec en première année de fac…

Elle l'interrogea en haussant un sourcil, ce baiser était sensationnel et il les avait interrompus pour ça !

\- Oui, enfin… t'es pas un mec mais…

\- Sans blague, Castle ?!

\- T'as laissé parler tes peurs d'étudiante.

\- Mes peurs d'étudiante ?

Son regard accrocha celui de l'écrivain. Elle adorait sa faculté à savoir lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais d'un autre coté, elle trouvait cela terrifiant. Elle n'avait jamais autant douté dans une relation, puisqu'en général, elle s'efforçait de garder un pied en dehors. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait jalouse et possessive à l'égard de son homme.

\- Gates ne m'a peut-être pas laissé le choix, mais Kate, je ne partirais pas avec une autre que toi vendredi soir, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas… enfin je…

\- Je vais simplement monter sur scène, sourire et jouer avec mes bretelles pour faire plaisir à Espo.

\- Mhm… Je vais quand même passer ma soirée à te voir danser dans les bras d'une autre… bougonna-t-elle.

\- Je peux bien danser avec ma partenaire, non ? Tenta-t-il en la saisissant par les hanches.

\- Mhm… Mais si ta partenaire se laisse porter par l'instant et t'embrasse au milieu de la piste de danse ?

\- Kate Beckett serait-elle en train d'admettre qu'elle peut lâcher prise ? Rit-il.

\- Si cela peut éviter que toutes ces femmes te tournent autour… Marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'adore quand t'es jalouse, avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mrm… Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, lança-t-elle plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

\- Au fait, comment Lanie est arrivée à s'imaginer que Josh et toi étiez… enfin…

\- De nouveau ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- J'étais fatiguée à cause de nos folies nocturnes et je portais la même chemise que la veille...

\- Oh…

\- Et quand je me suis assise dans son canapé, elle a senti ton shampoing…

\- Mais elle a cru qu'il s'agissait de Docteur Mobylette, termina Castle.

\- Et je n'ai pas démenti, avoua-t-elle soudainement penaude.

\- Ne t'en fais, je vais changer de shampoing, sourit-il.

\- Non !

\- Mais Lanie va forcément se rendre compte que…

\- Tant pis, j'adore cet odeur, souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon plaisir… Au fait, tu t'es changée ?

\- Mhm, j'ai fait quelques frappes ce soir, marmonna-t-elle dans son cou.

Kate détestait lui mentir mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui parler de son verre avec Tom. Elle attendrait la bonne opportunité pour cela, et puis ce n'était pas un mensonge en soi, simplement une petite omission.

\- Je peux rester manger ? Demanda l'écrivain en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Chinois ?

\- Parfait, sourit-il.

* * *

Kate retombait essoufflée et en sueur sur son oreiller. Elle remonta la couette sur leur corps et se blotti aux creux de l'épaule de son amant. Elle dessina des arabesques du bout des doigts sur son torse avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le diner.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que Gates te proposait un rencard ?

\- Oui, Kate… J'ai vraiment cru que _Capitaine Banquise_ me proposait un rencard.

\- Pas trop déçu qu'une femme ait résisté à tes charmes ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

\- Non, répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Non ?

\- Non. La plus importante à mes yeux a succombé, sourit-il amoureusement.

\- Bien dit, beau gosse !

Beckett approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle s'humecta les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes sans quitter ses yeux et fondit sur son écrivain avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle rompit le baiser et reprit doucement sa place au creux de son cou.

\- Rick ? Murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Mhm ?

\- …

\- Kate ? S'enquit-il en se redressant.

\- Nous deux c'est sérieux, pas vrai ?

\- Evidement.

\- Sérieux au point de ne pas être effrayé si je veux inviter mon père à diner Mercredi soir ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle ne tenait pas à précipiter les choses entre eux. Mais elle sentait que c'était le bon moment pour cela. Elle s'abandonnait un peu plus chaque jour et l'étape suivante était de le montrer aux autres, en commençant par son père.

\- Tu veux que je rencontre ton père ? S'enquit l'auteur.

\- Rick, mon père te connaît déjà ! Ria-t-elle.

\- Non, il connait l'écrivain volage… Il connait le partenaire atypique… Mais il ne connait pas l'amant de sa fille, déclara l'écrivain.

\- Touchée ! Mais il connaissait surement mes sentiments pour toi bien avant que je ne veuille l'admettre.

\- Mhm... Marmonna-t-il dubitatif. Après tout, ton père m'adore.

\- Mhm… L'écrivain volage et le partenaire atypique peut-être, mais l'amant… Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire sadique.

\- Arrrrh, Kate !

\- Et si tu me montrais, l'amant formidable que tu peux être parfois, murmura-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille.

* * *

Ryan était arrivé de bonne heure ce matin là et s'attela directement sur la carte de visite. Dans toutes les enquêtes, le lieutenant avait à cœur de coincer le tueur mais dans celle celle-ci, l'arrogance d'Adams lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire.

Après quelques recherches dans la banque de données, il tomba sur des cafés, une agence de pub et enfin une agence d'escortes de luxe. Lorsque le dernier site lui demanda de taper un mot de passe personnel, il opta pour les quelques lettres griffonnées sur la carte mais son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer.

_\- Salut Chéri_.

\- Hey ! Dit-il en callant son portable et en tapant les deux derniers chiffres. Comment va la côte Ouest ?

_\- La côte Ouest va bien, rit-elle. Seattle est magnifique ! _

\- La plage et le ciel bleu de Seattle plutôt que les falaises et le vent frais irlandais ?

_\- Ta mère dirait qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une falaise sous la pluie, mais il faudra qu'on revienne voir ce lever de soleil face au Pacifique. _

\- Pendant mes prochains jours de congés ?

_\- Pourquoi pas ! Tu me manques, Chéri. _

\- Toi aussi tu me manques, plus qu'une journée ?

_\- Oui, je reprends l'avion demain en fin d'après-midi. _

\- Comment va Emma ?

_\- Comme une femme de 35 ans passés qui vient de se faire larguer…_ Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Mhm, Jules était un imbécile, ce n'est pas plus mal !

_\- Kev' ! _

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

_\- Vous êtes sur une affaire en ce moment ? _

\- Un meurtre dans un ascens…

\- Vous recherchez la compagnie d'une femme exceptionnelle… Passez toute une soirée avec la femme de vos rêves… Déclara d'une voix mutine la bande off du site.

_\- C'était quoi ça ? _

\- Pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-il en coupant le son de son ordinateur sous le rire de ses collègues.

_\- Ah bon ? Parce qu'on pourrait croire que tu es sur un site de…_

\- Jen, je t'assure !

_\- Respire Kevin, je te laisse à tes occupations, tu m'as l'air très occupé, ria la jeune femme. _

\- Chérie, je t'aime.

_\- Je t'aime aussi, Kevin._

L'irlandais soupira en reposant son portable. Il leva les yeux et vit Esposito s'approcher un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, t'es plutôt quoi ? En sous-vêtement sous un manteau ou…

\- Très drôle ! Tu n'avais pas les relevés bancaires à étudier ? Ronchonna l'irlandais.

Sur le compte d'Adams, Ryan ne mit pas longtemps pour tomber sur le profil de Victoria Thompson. Rangée parmi les favorites du trader, il trouva la jeune femme dans des dessous en satin noir dans une pose plus que suggestive.

* * *

**Merci pour vos commentaires, à la semaine prochaine. **

**Blodi52 : Impossible d'échapper aux craintes et à la jalousie avec ces deux-là. **

**Raf : J'espère que ce chapitre 5 te plaira tout autant. **

**Mariaulemen84 : Désolé pour cette fin ? Non, pas vraiment ;P Finalement, la dispute n'aura été que de courte durée. **

**Bloupsie : Voici, la suite :) **

**Ben40550 : Beckett a été indulgente. Ils sont dans la nouveauté, et tous les deux face à leurs peurs. **


	6. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI

Ce matin-là, dans l'ascenseur du 12th, l'écrivain laissa sa main vagabonder dans le creux des reins de Beckett. Il savourait les dernières secondes qui leur restaient avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui pour redevenir de simples collègues aux yeux du monde extérieur.

Kate s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. L'écart fut rapidement comblé par l'auteur et quand il sentit la jeune femme jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure, il n'opposa aucune résistance.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme encouragèrent grandement l'écrivain qui donna une toute autre tournure au baiser quelque peu chaste initialement. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à passer sous les pans du manteau de Beckett pour venir caresser sensuellement ses hanches.

Finalement, Kate délaissa ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou offert par les premiers boutons défaits de sa chemise. Elle mordilla et suçota la peau sensible au dessus de sa clavicule.

\- Rick… Les portes… Souffla-t-elle alors que Castle retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses gémissements.

\- Mrm… Grogna-t-il.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui peu avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. Elle s'avança à l'étage des homicides avec son écrivain sur les talons. Elle sourit en l'entendant haleter derrière elle pour reprendre contenance avant d'affronter l'œil inquisiteur des Bros.

\- Salut les Gars. Du nouveau ? Demanda Beckett alors que Ryan et Esposito s'approchaient.

\- La carte correspond à une agence d'escortes de luxe et le mot griffonné dessus était son mot de passe.

\- Une agence d'escortes ? S'interrogea Kate.

\- Mhm et devinez qui était sa préférée ? Sourit l'irlandais.

\- Victoria Thompson, lança Rick alors que Ryan aimantait la photo de profil de la jeune femme sur le tableau blanc.

\- Ça pourrait expliquer les dépôts mensuels sur son compte, ajouta Esposito.

\- Donc leur rencontre dans le bar n'était pas un hasard, déclara Beckett en ouvrant le rapport de Lanie.

\- Une étudiante bien sous tous rapports qui s'amuse à ses heures perdues dans la luxure… J'adore cette enquête, s'enthousiasma l'auteur.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais pressé de partir hier soir. Une nuit pleine de folies, Castle ? S'enquit Javier en désignant son cou.

Rick bafouilla, tentant de trouver une chose intelligente à dire s'en trop en dire pour autant. Il plaqua nerveusement sa main à l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt Kate avait apposé ses lèvres. Elle lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux regards noirs en retour.

\- Ce n'est… C'était une très bonne soirée.

\- Ne nous laisse pas comme ça, raconte un peu !

\- C'était simplement… Elle était tellement… Rêva-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa clavicule.

\- Il n'y a rien dans ton cou, le coupa Beckett dans son élan.

\- Oh… Serais-tu tentée de changer cela ? Lança-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves Castle ! Le rembourra-t-elle d'un regard noir.

\- J'ai tenté de remonter jusqu'à une personne physique à partir l'adresse l'IP du site d'escorte mais ça n'a rien donné, changea Ryan.

\- Ok, Adams veut jouer, on va jouer. Elle vivait en coloc sur le campus de la Fac, on va y faire un tour. Essayez de voir ce que vous pouvez tirer de plus sur Adams : sa filière à l'université, le nom de ses ex-femmes, ce qu'il a mangé au petit déj' ce matin… Je veux tout savoir de ce type ! Il a forcément fait un faux pas quelque part.

\- Bien boss.

* * *

Marchant dans les allées de l'université d'économie de New York, Kate était perdue dans ses souvenirs de Stanford. Il y a plus de dix ans, elle était à la place de ses étudiants, assise sur les marches du grand amphithéâtre entourée par un groupe d'amis, un café à la main en attendant le cours suivant.

Malgré des années difficiles, elle adorait sa vie. Traquer le meurtrier jusqu'à obtenir justice et être présente pour les familles, elle était certaine d'être faite pour ça. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle serait devenue si la vie en avait décidé autrement…

Elle ne regrettait absolument rien, elle était simplement un brin nostalgique. Son changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à son homme.

\- Des regrets ? Demanda soudainement l'écrivain.

\- Tu parles des cours ou des étudiants sculptés comme des dieux grecs qui se trémoussaient dans de la mousse ? Sourit-elle.

\- Épargne-moi les détails, s'il te plait.

\- T'es si facile, dit-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Mhm, bougonna-t-il.

Se confier… Voilà la première difficulté pour Kate dans cette nouvelle relation. Elle sourit, attendrie par la mine boudeuse de Castle mais elle savait que derrière cela se cachaient des doutes. Alors, elle caressa tendrement sa joue avant d'ajouter.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret, Rick. Je… Quitter Stanford a été un nouveau départ, mais ce n'était pas un choix par défaut, je voulais de cette vie. L'ambiance ravive simplement de lointains souvenirs.

\- Des dieux grecs pataugeant dans de la mousse ? Demanda l'écrivain souhaitant alléger la conversation.

\- Entre autres… Mais pour aucun d'entre eux, j'échangerais celui qui occupe ma vie aujourd'hui, sourit-elle amoureusement.

\- Bâtiment Kuznets, appartement 7E ? Bafouilla-t-il en sentant une douce chaleur envahir son corps.

Kate frappa quatre fois sur la porte rouge du 7E. Des pas se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, et une jeune femme vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un large pull aux couleurs de l'université ouvrit la porte.

\- Fred, enfin ! Garde la monn… Oh, vous n'êtes pas Fred.

\- Mademoiselle Colins ? S'enquit Kate en sortant son badge de sa veste.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Je suis le Lieutenant Beckett et voici Monsieur Castle.

\- Lieutenant ? Est-ce que j'ai un problème ?

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en désignant le canapé.

\- Quand avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Victoria Thompson pour la dernière fois ? S'enquit Beckett.

\- Oh euh… Dimanche en fin d'après-midi, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle passait la soirée avec ses parents, déclara la jeune femme en sortant son portable pour le tendre à Kate. Elle a des problèmes ?

\- Elle a été assassinée Lundi matin, je suis désolée, déclara Beckett une main compatissante sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle Colins depuis quand connaissiez-vous Mademoiselle Thompson ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

\- Depuis notre première année de licence mais on s'est installées en colocation à la fin de la troisième année après que son copain soit parti avec une autre.

\- Est-ce qu'est-ce qu'elle avait des problèmes en ce moment ? A la Fac ou dans sa vie privée ?

\- Vic était une étudiante dévouait à ses études. Si ses affaires ne trainaient pas dans l'appartement, je pourrais croire que je vis seule dans ces trois pièces.

\- Un nouvel amant ? S'enquit Beckett.

\- Non, elle passait la plupart ses nuits à la bibliothèque universitaire. On ne se croisait que quelques heures en droit des affaires ou en stratégie d'entreprise.

\- Voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, déclara Beckett.

\- Merci Lieutenant.

* * *

Après un appel de sa fille, Rick s'était éclipsé en fin d'après-midi. Les heures défilées et pourtant, Beckett avait toujours la sensation de piétiner dans cette affaire. Frustrée, elle quitta seule le 12th, ce soir-là.

Elle traversa le parking souterrain, et lorsqu'elle regagna sa voiture, la sonnerie de son téléphone indiqua l'arrivée d'un message. Ryan cherchait à savoir si elle était libre pour la soirée et si elle pouvait passer. Intriguée, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey, merci d'être venue, souffla-t-il en laissant Beckett entrer.

\- J't'en prie, un problème ?

\- Non, non… J'ai juste besoin d'un conseil… Une bière ?

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit-elle. Un conseil ?

\- Mhm… Marmonna Kevin en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux bières. Jenny et moi sommes mariés depuis un peu moins d'un an maintenant mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas… A croire que le mariage nous a changé…

\- Tu as été… voir ailleurs ?

\- Non, bien sur que non ! Je l'aime toujours autant. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on se laisse aller et que finalement, on s'oublie…

\- Vous en avez parlé ? S'enquit Beckett en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Non, pas encore… Qu'est-ce que tu attendrais de ton homme si tu voyais que votre couple prenait l'eau ? Demanda le lieutenant en proie aux doutes en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Kevin, ton couple ne prend pas l'eau ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise par une telle question.

\- …

Assis dans le canapé, les coudes en appui sur les genoux, et la tête dans les mains, Ryan semblait démuni.

Kate se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise pour le conseiller alors que le mariage lui était encore inconnu. Elle inspira, comment se débrouillerait-elle si elle avait la sensation que Rick et elle s'éloignaient et s'égaraient dans le quotidien ?

\- Quand est-ce que Jenny rentre de Seattle ?

\- Demain.

\- Alors tu commences par lui acheter des fleurs, celles qu'elle préfère.

\- Des œillets rouges, sourit béatement le jeune homme.

\- Quand elle passe votre porte, embrasse-la jusqu'à la faire décoller et ensuite fais lui l'amour comme si c'était la première fois.

\- Simplement ?

\- Oui, c'est simplement ce qu'attend ta femme, que tu la regardes comme au premier jour. Mais je reste persuadée que ton couple ne prend pas l'eau.

\- Mhm…

\- Kevin, arrête de te torturer l'esprit, sourit Beckett en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Merci beaucoup Kate.

\- J't'en pris, dit-elle en sortant son portable un sourire sur les lèvres en découvrant un message de Castle.

\- Désolé de t'avoir dérangée ce soir mais j'avais besoin de parler et Espo n'aurait surement pas pu comprendre.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider.

\- Un problème entre Lanie et lui ?

\- Eh bien, c'est compliqué…

\- Mouais, ils veulent être tout les deux être ensemble sans qu'aucun des deux ne soient prêts à le reconnaître.

\- Wahou, quelle analyse Freud, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Ahahah très drôle. Bizarrement, ça me rappelle deux autres personnes, sourit Ryan.

\- Euh… Pas de commentaires.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas journaliste et on n'est pas non plus devant une scène de crime, sourit l'irlandais.

\- …

\- Tu es attendue ou tu veux manger un morceau ?

\- Ca dépend, tu comptes m'interroger sur Castle ? Sourit la jeune femme en sortant son portable pour avertir son homme.

\- Promis, j'oublis ton écrivain.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que je suis libre.

Beckett ne quitta la maison des Ryan que tard dans la nuit. La tête emmitouflée dans son écharpe, la jeune femme sortit son téléphone et ses clefs de voiture de sa poche. Kate fut tentée de rejoindre Castle mais aux vues de l'heure qui était, elle renonça.

Elle se coucha finalement dans son grand lit froid, dans un appartement trop vide en imaginant se blottir contre le corps chaud de son nouvel amant se laissant bercer par le doux rythme de sa respiration. Elle se cala dans son oreiller et prit son portable.

_« Hey, j'espère que ta soirée avec Nikki s'est bien passée. On se voit au poste demain matin, tu m'as manqué ce soir. Bonne nuit mon amour ». _

Elle le posa mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet qu'une photo de Castle apparaissait à l'écran.

\- Salut toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_\- Hey, déjà sous ta couette ? _

\- Je viens de m'y glisser, sourit-elle.

_\- Besoin d'un coup de main pour la réchauffer ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mutin. _

\- Oh… Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit dans tes cordes ? Joua la jeune femme.

_\- Depuis quand doutes-tu de mes capacités à te réchauffer ? _

\- Tout doux Cowboy ! Il était seulement question de réchauffer ma couette.

_\- Pourquoi faire les choses à moitié Lieutenant ? _

\- Tu m'as manqué ce soir, déclara-t-elle se surprenant elle-même.

_\- Dans ce cas… Ouvre moi, lança-t-il alors que trois coups étaient frappés à sa porte. _

\- Tu… Bafouilla-t-elle mais Rick avait déjà raccroché.

Derrière la porte, l'écrivain passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit les pas précipités de la jeune femme dévaler les escaliers. Kate finit par ouvrir la porte, Rick s'apprêta à lui faire remarquer son impatience de le retrouver mais aucun son ne put sortir. Pieds nus, dans un short indécemment trop court et un pull en laine sur les épaules qui laissait entrapercevoir son débardeur bleu nuit, Kate était belle à damner un saint.

\- Tu m'attendais dans ta voiture devant chez moi ou quoi ? Rit-elle.

\- Euh… Bredouilla-t-il subitement gêné.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, le chapitre est un peu court, désolé. **_

_**Emma11 : Merci ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira **_

_**Ben40550 : Jim risque de ne pas leur faciliter la tâche en tout cas ;)**_

_**Blodi52 : Espérons que celui là le soit tout autant :)**_

_**Mariaulemen84 : Le diner arrive bientôt mais il faut que l'enquête avance un peu de son côté aussi **_


	7. Chapitre VII

**_Chapitre VII_**

\- Non Castle, t'as pas fait ça ?!

\- Eh bien… Euh… Peut-être que si…

\- Est-ce que tu rends compte à quel point c'est flippant ?

\- Pour ma défense, je mourrais d'envie de te voir… Sourit-il.

\- Tu as attendu combien de temps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour que ta voisine me surveille du coin de l'œil depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

\- Mhm… Et c'est à dire ?

\- Quand tu m'as envoyé ton message pour me dire que tu passais ta soirée chez Ryan, j'ai grignoté un morceau, j'ai écrit une petite heure et me voilà…

\- C'est flippant !

\- T'as soirée s'est bien passé ?

\- Et tu changes de sujet, sourit-elle. Oui, c'était bien. Kevin avait besoin de parler à une femme.

\- Et quelle femme ! Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en la faisant reculer jusqu'à la première marche de ses escaliers.

\- Satisfait de ce que tu as écrit ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant les mains de Castle sous ses fesses pour la soulever.

\- Deux… bons chapitres, murmura l'écrivain entre deux baisers alors que Kate enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches de son homme.

\- Mhm…

Rick l'allongea délicatement sur son lit et recouvra son corps du sien. Il passa sa main sous son débardeur et caressa sensuellement son flanc. Il suçota et tirailla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure la laissant gémissante dans ses bras. Puis il ralentit doucement ce baiser sous les protestations de la jeune femme.

\- Rick ! Râla-t-elle en cherchant sa bouche.

\- Qui aurait pu croire, il y a quatre ans, tu me supplierais un jour pour que je t'embrasse ? Sourit l'écrivain.

\- Je ne supplie jamais Castle !

\- Vraiment Beckett ? Pourtant…

\- Rick ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Tu es en caleçon sous ma couette, et je ne porte qu'un string et un caraco…

\- Euh… Oui, dit-il en soulevant la couette pour vérifier.

\- Donc on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur l'essentiel, non ? Sourit-elle en capturant ses lèvres.

\- L'essentiel ? Hoqueta l'écrivain en sentant les mains de Beckett s'égarer sur son boxer.

\- L'essentiel, acquiesça-t-elle en s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle plaça ses cheveux sur le côté avant de fondre sur sa bouche. Elle l'effleura et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Les paumes de mains appuyées sur le torse de Castle, elle laissait ses ongles caresser sensuellement ses pectoraux. Ses lèvres glissèrent quelque peu sur la bouche de son amant. Loin d'être précipité, ce baiser était simplement doux. Elle sourit en sentant la langue de Rick venir chatouiller ses lèvres.

Les mains posées sur les hanches de la jeune femme, Rick savourerait ce baiser. Il adorait ce moment où Beckett prenait les choses en mains dans leurs instants intimes. Sentant ses sensations s'emballer, il tenta de reprendre le dessus dans cet échange mais loin d'être de cet avis, Kate raffermie sa prise.

Assise sur ses cuisses, Beckett n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'effet qu'elle faisait à son homme. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour cette zone qu'elle savait sensible sous son oreille et les gémissements ne se firent pas attendre. Elle joua des hanches sur sa virilité et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Castle la supplie de le laisser bouger.

\- Kate… Arrête ça… Ce n'est… pas du jeu ! Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Mhm… Souffla-t-elle dans son cou. Qui est-ce qui me supplie maintenant ? Sourit-elle en se redressant.

Castle sourit face à cette répartie, il était heureux que leur relation n'ait rien changé à leurs joutes verbales électriques. Il profita du relâchement de la jeune femme pour inverser leurs places et se positionner sur son corps.

A plat dos sur son lit, Beckett ancra son regard dans celui de son amant. Elle était fascinée par le bleu azur de ses yeux en temps normal mais cette teinte assombrie lui allait à merveille. Elle était ravie d'être la seule à pouvoir le constater à présent, un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Dans une caresse sensuelle sur ses côtes, Rick lui retira son caraco gris. Elle rit lorsqu'il l'envoya valser au travers de la pièce, mais ses rires s'étouffèrent dès que son amant titilla l'un de ses tétons du bout de sa langue. La sensation de son érection contre son bas ventre la rendait folle. Elle ondulait du bassin espérant dissiper les papillons qui l'envahissaient.

Castle délaissa ses seins pour embrasser la cicatrice entre ses monts. Il l'effleura puis remonta à ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Les mouvements de hanches de Beckett sur sa virilité en disaient long sur les envies de la jeune femme. Il sourit face à son impatience et laissa une ligne de baisers jusqu'à la bordure de son sous-vêtement.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son string était sorti de l'équation et Rick posa ses lèvres sur son intimité. Elle redressa la tête et rougit face à la vision de son homme entre ses cuisses. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau frémissante. Ne pouvant plus résister aux vagues de plaisir, elle exulta. Les yeux fermés, la lèvre inférieure encore coincée entre ses dents et les joues légèrement rougies, Kate Beckett reprenait son souffle. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux amoureux de Rick. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, se redressa quelque peu et l'embrassa.

Alors que le baiser s'éternisait, Rick sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans son boxer. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle referma ses doigts autour de son érection entamant un va et vient lascif. Lorsqu'elle remonta son pied froid contre son mollet, il compris qu'elle souhaitait prendre les choses en main et l'attira avec lui alors qu'il s'étendait sur le dos.

Sans interrompre son va et vient, Kate descendit sur son corps. Langoureusement, peut-être trop pour les nerfs de Castle, elle fit glisser son boxer. Elle caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite et posa ses lèvres sur sa virilité prête à le posséder sur toute sa longueur mais Rick la stoppa d'une main sur l'épaule. Surprise, elle redressa la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je… je ne vais jamais tenir, avoua-t-il.

Elle remonta sur son corps pour happer sa lèvre inférieure. Elle s'agenouilla au dessus de ses cuisses et le guida doucement en elle. Lorsque Rick caressa ses hanches, elle imposa son rythme.

Leurs préliminaires avaient sérieusement mis à mal la résistance de l'écrivain. Souhaitant la combler avant de céder lui-même à la pression, il bascula la jeune femme sur le matelas. Il changea l'angle de pénétration s'immisçant davantage en elle et accéléra la cadence. Les cris que tentait de contenir Beckett confirmaient qu'il s'approchait du but, et dans un dernier coup de reins, ils exultèrent.

\- C'était… Commença Rick en remontant le drap sur leurs corps en sueur.

\- Pas si mal, lança la jeune femme.

\- Pas si mal ?! Comment ça « pas si mal » ?!

\- Eh bien, tu étais un peu…

\- Un peu quoi ? Kate ! Paniqua l'écrivain, dans leurs moments intimes, il faisait toujours passer ses besoins avant les siens, il cherchait toujours à la satisfaire.

\- Parfait.

\- Euh… Parfait ? Mais…

\- Si tu répètes ce que je m'apprête à te dire, je te casse les deux jambes.

\- Je ne m'y risquerais pas.

\- Tu as toujours été parfait, susurra-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

\- Dans un second round, je pourrais même te montrer que je suis fabuleux.

\- Mhm… Très prometteur. Mais Babe, on se lève dans 3h.

\- En fait, je ne suis qu'un écrivain à succès, consultant pour la police de New York donc les horaires…

\- Tu as oublié « lâche » dans ton CV, non ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'aurais dit « peu téméraire », mais « lâche » ça marche aussi.

\- Sans blague. Bonne nuit Castle, y en a qui bosse pour vivre.

* * *

Kate s'étira pour éteindre son réveil et chercha du bout des orteils, le pied de son amant mais Rick n'était plus là. Elle se redressa brusquement mais ce fut l'odeur des pancakes chauds qui la rassura.

Elle ramassa et enfila la chemise de Castle. Dans l'encadrement de sa porte, elle s'arrêta pour le regarder déambuler dans sa cuisine comme si c'était la sienne. Ils ne dormaient jamais ensemble plus de deux nuits consécutives, c'était sa règle mais elle était forcée d'admettre qu'emménager avec lui la dérangeait de moins en moins.

\- Pancakes au sirop d'érable, annonça fièrement l'écrivain en déposant le plat sur plan de travail.

\- Wow, serait-ce un « merci pour cette nuit » Monsieur Castle ?

\- C'en est un ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu dans ma voiture, sourit-il.

\- Donc… Tu n'as attendu que pour notre petite session torride de cette nuit ? Demanda Beckett en haussant un sourcil.

\- Euh…

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop à ta réponse Castle !

\- Je suis également venu pour ce regard là, dit-il en esquivant la serviette de Kate.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ton réveil sonner, tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas couché.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas touché à mes trucs Castle !

\- J'ai écrit et puis, j'ai déjà touché à tes trucs et ce il y a moins de 4 heures, déclara-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Certains trucs sont encore privés.

\- Comment certains trucs pourraient être plus privés que tes…

\- Castle !

\- Oui, on s'égare.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de passer une nuit blanche pour éviter le poste ce matin, sourit-elle.

\- Surement mais il faut toujours saisir l'inspiration quand elle est se présente.

\- Mhm… On aurait dit une citation de Gina, rit-elle.

\- C'en est une.

\- Super, râla-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Mais je te cite aussi, tu sais ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

\- Ravie d'être au niveau de ton ex-femme.

\- T'es jalouse ?

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si, _dit-il en s'approchant_, et j'adore ça !

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, Castle.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda l'écrivain avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Peut-être… un peu…

\- Juste un peu ? Tenta-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

\- J'en ai déjà avoué beaucoup, non ?

\- Plus que ce que je n'osais espérer, sourit-il. Je rentre au loft pour dormir un peu et prendre une douche, on se retrouve au poste cet aprèm ?

\- Avec un café ?

\- Evidement, dit-il en l'embrassant avant d'attraper sa veste et de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

_Peu avant midi dans un bureau de Manhattan_

Entrez, déclara Paul Adams sans même lever la tête des documents que son assistante lui tendait.

La lourde porte en chêne du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en costume satiné noir. Le trader leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant pour finalement hocher la tête et annoncer froidement en direction de la jeune femme.

\- Karen, laissez nous seuls un moment.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Alors ? S'enquit Adams.

\- Il a quitté le poste vers 17h30 avec son coéquipier pour prendre une bière sur la 32nd rue et vers 20h, il a été rejoint, déclara Carl dans un rictus satisfait en lui tendant des photos de surveillance.

\- Une femme et alors ?

\- Alors, ce n'est pas Madame Ryan ! Sourit le deuxième homme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Adams en s'intéressant de plus près aux photographies.

\- Aucune idée mais Kevin Ryan est un flic et un homme marié donc je pencherais pour une amie ou une prostitué.

\- Mhm… Il ne pourrait s'agir que d'une amie peut-être même un flic.

\- Paul, regarde cette femme, c'est une bombe ! Elle est loin d'avoir le physique d'un flic.

\- Pas faux. Appelle Alejandro, je veux savoir s'il la connaît et si ce n'est pas le cas, dis lui de passer le mot aux filles, je veux savoir qui elle est.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Et envoie une copie de ces photos à Ryan, je veux qu'il sache qu'on connaît ses occupations les soirs où sa femme n'est pas là.

\- Ce sera fait.

Carl quitta la pièce laissant Paul Adams face aux photographies de Ryan et Beckett.

* * *

Au 12th district, Beckett et les Gars tentaient d'y voir plus clairs. Ils avaient une victime tuée par balle dans une cage d'ascenseur, une carte d'agence d'escortes de luxe et le suspect parfait sans la moindre preuve à son égard.

Toute la matinée, Ryan avait épluché les comptes d'Adams.

\- Détournement de fonds ? Demanda Kate.

\- Je n'avais rien vu au départ, mais en creusant, certaines transactions d'Adams transitent vers des serveurs étrangers : Panama, Macao et Jersey.

\- Certaines transactions ? L'interrogea Esposito.

\- Elles sont toujours faites dans la nuit du Jeudi au Vendredi aux environs de 3h du matin, toutes les semaines, et ceux depuis 8 mois, précisa-t-il.

\- Il blanchit l'argent de l'agence de prostitution ? S'enquit Beckett.

\- Pas irréfutable, simplement probable.

\- Le seul lien que nous ayons entre Adams et Thompson, c'est cette agence ! Mais rien ne nous prouve que ces mouvements bancaires proviennent de l'agence de prostitution… Souffla la jeune femme en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Imaginez, _commença l'écrivain_, hier soir comme chaque dimanche soir depuis deux mois et demi, Adams retrouve Victoria devant un hôtel de luxe de New York… Comme chaque dimanche soir, ils montent dans une suite hors de prix et comme chaque dimanche soir, ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre… Seulement, la semaine dernière, le portable d'Adams sonne après leur deuxième round alors il s'excuse et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Au téléphone avec son associé, ils se disputent au sujet d'un virement sur l'un de ses comptes qui aurait du être fait bien plus tôt… Dans le silence de la suite, Victoria entend des brides de conversation… Alors quand Adams revient, elle se montre plus distante. Sur le moment, il ne comprend pas ou il n'y fait même pas attention trop absorbé par les folies que lui promet cette nuit… Mais le lendemain, quand il remonte dans la suite après s'être rendu compte qu'il a oublié ses lunettes sur l'une des tables de nuit, il entend la femme de chambre fredonner son morceau préféré dans la salle de bain alors que toutes les portes sont fermées. Il comprend enfin… Il attend patiemment leur rendez-vous de la semaine d'après seulement cette fois, quand elle quitte la suite aux alentours de 2h15 pour rejoindre sa vie d'étudiante, il l'a suit. Il échappe aux caméras et finalement, il bloque les portes de la cage de fer veillant à ne pas être dans le champ de la caméra de l'ascenseur. Il sort son 9mm, il s'en sert pour la première fois, mais le manque d'habitude ne l'effraye pas, il sait ce qu'il à faire… La peur dans les yeux de Victoria aurait pu le faire flancher, mais il ne détourne même pas le regard, il lui colle froidement une balle en pleine poitrine et retourne se coucher en attendant 7h pour rendre la clef de la chambre… Termina l'écrivain plutôt fier de lui.

\- T'as fini ? Demanda Beckett en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mhm… Marmonna Esposito, sauf qu'à 7h Adams n'était déjà plus au Bentley et comment peut-il avoir éviter toutes les caméras des couloirs. Ils étaient au Bentley Hôtel pas dans un motel miteux du New Jersey !

\- Il savait qu'il la retrouverait dans cet hôtel, il a peut-être étudié les plans du système de sécurité dans la semaine, tenta Ryan.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? S'enquit l'écrivain.

\- Une pause, souffla la jeune femme. Pizzas ?

\- Moi, ça me va, déclara Castle.

\- Pareil ! S'exclama Javier en lançant un regard en direction de Ryan.

\- Sans moi, je dois repasser à la maison. On se retrouve cet aprèm, bon ap'.

Kevin attrapa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise, il monta dans l'ascenseur en ressassant la liste de choses à faire avant que Jenny n'atterrisse à JFK. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et avait décidé d'appliquer les conseils de Beckett à la lettre. Sa pause déjeuner était l'occasion rêvée pour tout mettre en place.

Par conséquent, ce fut avec un bouquet d'œillets rouges et un sac de pétales de rose rouge que le jeune homme passa la porte de chez lui ce midi là.

Il commença par changer les draps, il disposa des bougies parfumées sur les tables de nuit et sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de jeter une poignée de pétales de rose sur le lit. Il trouvait ça plus gênant qu'autre chose mais tous les films romantiques comptaient au moins une scène avec un lit recouvert de pétales de roses dans l'heure et demi de pellicule donc ce détail devait forcément avoir son importance.

Ryan ajustait les bougies dans la salle de bain lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il râla quelque peu contre le visiteur mais le couloir était désert, seule une enveloppe kraft l'attendait sur son paillasson. Elle contenait des dizaines de photos de surveillance, elles avaient été prises la veille, on pouvait y voir Kate et lui sur le pas de sa porte ou sur son canapé.

Au dos de celle où la jeune femme posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il put y lire « Police et fille de joie… Qu'en penserait votre femme, Lieutenant ? ». Il déglutit bruyamment avant de se ressaisir et de quitter son appartement en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. **_

_**Mariaulemen84 : Ravi que l'histoire te plaise toujours. **_

_**Blodi52 : Merci. **_

_**Ben40550 : Celui-ci sera tout aussi doux pour le Caskett.**_


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Chapitre VIII**_

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister, sourit Esposito en voyant Ryan passer les portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Un problème ? Demanda la Beckett face à l'air contrarié de son ami.

\- Il ne répondit rien, et tendit simplement les photographies à sa supérieure.

\- On vient de les déposer devant chez moi. Elles ont été prises hier soir. Retourne celle où tu poses ta main sur mon épaule.

\- Fille de joie ?! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Castle regardait les clichés par-dessus son épaule.

\- Paul Adams ? Demanda l'écrivain.

\- Qui d'autre ? Je l'ai un peu chatouillé Lundi et là, il veut jouer. Il joue au chat, et il s'imagine que le rôle de souris va me plaire…

\- On va le coincer Bro, s'engagea Javier.

\- Je suis rassuré, tu étais bien avec Kevin hier soir, chuchota l'écrivain pour alléger l'ambiance alors que Kate ne quittait pas les clichés des yeux.

\- T'en doutais ?! S'exclama Beckett en cherchant Esposito et Ryan du regard.

\- Ils sont dans la salle de repos, ils se font un café.

\- Réponds à ma question, Castle.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute vous concernant, miss Beckett, assura-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Tu n'as aucun doute te concernant ?

\- Idiot ! Sourit-elle en se concentrant sur les photographies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On creuse un peu plus sur l'agence d'escortes ? On traque Adams ? Kate, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mhm… Marmonna la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est hors de question alors n'y pense même pas.

Kate tourna la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

\- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Vraiment ? Donc tu n'es pas en train de te dire que jouer le rôle qu'ils veulent te donner pour te rapprocher d'Adams pourrait être une bonne idée ?

\- Par moment, elle détestait qu'il sache lire aussi simplement en elle.

\- Disons que c'est peut-être un atout…

\- Un atout ?! Laisse-moi rire ! _S'emporta, jaloux, l'écrivain_. En quoi aguicher des hommes aux regards libidineux en dessous coquins pourrait être un atout ?!

\- Oh alors c'est ça qui te dérange ! Rétorqua-t-elle en sentant que cette conversation déviait un peu trop sur sa vie privée.

\- Comment peux-tu penser que ça me laisse indifférent ? Je suis ton partenaire, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire mon boulot dans ce cas !

\- Laisse-moi y aller ! Laisse-moi appeler cette agence et prendre rendez-vous avec l'une d'entre elles. Elles pourront sans doute nous en apprendre plus sur Adams et Thompson.

\- Il est hors de question que tu vois une prostituée ! La première fois était déjà une fois de trop.

\- C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, j'ai grandi… Enfin un peu… Reconnais au moins que ça a payé !

\- Tu es consultant Castle, le terrain et les infiltrations, c'est mon boulot.

\- Ton boulot ?! Kate, t'es flic ! Te perdre au milieu de ces hommes qui ne pensent qu'à calmer leurs ardeurs, ce n'est en rien ton boulot !

\- Mon boulot consiste à rendre justice à Victoria Thompson, alors si cette mission sous couverture est la seule solution pour coincer Adams, ça devient mon boulot ! Depuis quand es-tu contre les infiltrations ?! Demanda-t-elle en frappant le pectoral droit de Castle avec son index.

\- J'adore les missions sous couvertures…

\- Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Le coupa-t-elle catégorique.

\- Surtout quand fondre sur tes lèvres est la seule solution pour sauver les fesses de Dupond et Dupont, mais ça, _déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt la phrase au dos de la photo_, ça me donne la chair de poule ! S'écria l'écrivain au travers de l'open space.

Esposito ouvra la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorti, Beckett et Castle se lançaient des éclairs au milieu du 12th. Il aurait pu intervenir pour les faire revenir à la réalité du poste mais il ne s'y risqua pas aux vues du regard noir de Kate.

Mal à l'aise face à la tension qui régnait, Ryan toussota et dans une synchronisation parfaite, le jeune couple tourna la tête dans leur direction.

\- Trop mignons ! Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Esposito.

Beckett replongea dans les yeux bleus de son amant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser pour le rassurer. Seulement, elle n'était pas prête à s'afficher ainsi au milieu du poste. Loin d'elle, la honte de se montrer au bras de Castle, simplement la peur de donner à Gates un prétexte pour éloigner Rick du 12th.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment ce que ce simple geste, aussi minime soit-il, provoquait chez son homme. Lorsque ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle sut qu'elle venait de marquer un point mais Castle s'éloigna.

\- Gates… Je vais euh… faire un rapport de l'avancement de l'enquête à Gates… Bafouilla Kate en prenant la direction de sa supérieure.

\- Tu me dois 50$ mec, déclara enfin le latino en tendant une main vers son coéquipier.

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Tu rigoles ? Une femme pourrait tuer pour une crise de jalousie comme ça ! Elle a même dû apprécier car elle ne l'a pas menacé de lui coller une balle.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire… Bon d'accord, ça veut tout dire, reconnut finalement Ryan en sortant son portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient déjà embrassés et que Castle ne nous ait rien dit.

\- Il a parlé d'une mission sous couverture pour nous sauver les fesses, notre soirée avec Simmons ?

\- Peut-être…

\- J'te parie qu'en moins de dix minutes d'interrogatoire, Castle finit par tout avouer.

\- Mhm… Il a bien trop peur de Beckett pour ça. Non, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être jouer un peu… Sourit Javier.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur de Beckett, tu sais… Et elle va nous tuer si elle l'apprend.

\- Allez Kevin ! On attend la fin de cette enquête et après on s'amuse. Lanie va devenir extatique quand elle le saura.

\- D'ailleurs, ça va mieux entre vous ?

\- Pas vraiment… J'ignore ce qu'elle me reproche et dès que je tente d'aborder le sujet, elle ne me laisse pas finir.

\- La situation dure depuis longtemps ?

\- On aurait dû se retrouver samedi soir pour… enfin tu vois… j'étais en retard mais elle a évité chacun de mes appels. Lundi matin quand je suis arrivé sur la scène de crime, elle ne m'a pas adressé un regard. D'ordinaire, on échange au moins un sourire, mais là rien. Depuis, elle me lance des piques dès qu'elle en a l'occasion ou elle fait tout pour m'éviter… Souffla le latino.

\- Elle a peut-être besoin de prendre du recul…

\- Pourquoi fuir ?

\- Parce que c'est sans doute plus facile… et parce qu'elle côtoie un peu trop Beckett, ria l'irlandais.

\- Mhm…

\- Tu devrais lui annoncer pour papa et maman, et après profites en pour discuter de vous.

\- Kate est sa meilleure amie, elle doit surement savoir pour elle et Writer boy.

\- Beckett est discrète alors qui sait…

Ryan et Esposito regroupèrent les photographies pour s'intéresser à la marque du papier inscrite en filigrane au dos des clichés. Ils savaient pertinemment que ces photos n'avaient pas pu, entre hier soir et cet après-midi, être développer dans le commerce mais elles étaient l'une des rares pistes exploitables qu'ils avaient.

* * *

De retour de la papeterie, Javier réfléchissait à la meilleure solution d'aborder Lanie. D'ordinaire sûr de lui avec les femmes, la jeune légiste mettait à mal toutes ses certitudes. Il ne comprenait pas sa colère, mais camper sur ses positions et attendre n'était certainement pas la meilleure des solutions.

Devant les portes de la salle d'autopsie, le lieutenant passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux puis il s'apprêta à frapper mais il fut arrêté par la voix de la jeune interne.

\- Bonsoir Lieutenant, minauda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il la suivit du regard et sa main pourtant à quelques centimètres de la porte battante tomba dans le vide. Surpris, il tourna la tête et son sourire se fana face au regard noir du docteur Parish.

\- Hey, je… euh…

\- Le 12th n'est plus assez grand ? Tu viens draguer jusque dans ma morgue ?! S'énerva la légiste.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne draguais pas, c'est… c'est elle qui… bafouilla-t-il en indiquant l'ascenseur.

\- Laisse tomber tes excuses Javier, lança-t-elle amèrement en s'éloignant de lui sous le regard surpris de ses collègues.

\- Bon sang Lanie, arrête de fuir !

\- J'ai des analyses à faire.

\- Arrête deux secondes, on dirait Beckett là ! S'exclama-t-il en la retenant par le poignet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites depuis samedi ?

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu te trémousses comme un chat en rut dans l'open space du 12th avec une blondasse alors qu'on est censés se retrouver une demi-heure plus tard et t'oses me demander pourquoi je t'évite !

\- Je… Wow ! Quoi ?! Non !

\- Pas la peine de nier, je t'ai vu sorti de la salle de réunion…

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on y aille ensemble, tu ne voulais pas repasser chez toi avant de sortir ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue te chercher, j'étais là pour Kate.

\- Oh, souffla déçu Esposito.

Un silence envahit soudainement le couloir de la morgue, ils n'osaient pas se regarder de peur que l'autre décide que cette relation, aussi infime soit elle pour le moment, était finie. Finalement, mal à l'aise, Lanie rompit l'instant.

\- Javier ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en relevant les yeux.

\- Toi et moi ?

\- Bien sûr toi et moi !

Espo était surpris, surpris que ce soit elle qui engage cette conversation. D'ordinaire, elle s'arrangeait pour que leur relation garde l'apparence d'un petit jeu exceptionnel. Seulement, au bout d'un mois et demi, il espérait que ce soit un peu plus qu'une passade pour elle.

\- Qu'est que je suis pour toi, Javier Esposito ? Une conquête, une amie avec des avantages, un plan cul ? Déglutit-elle.

\- Un couple… J'ose espérer qu'on est un couple.

\- Un… couple ?

\- Lanie, on se voit pratiquement trois soirs par semaine depuis plus d'un mois, pour un restaurant, un marathon télé ou une nuit torride et j'adore ça. Mais on ne peut pas continuer sans mettre des mots sur ce que nous sommes, alors oui, j'ose espérer qu'on…

\- Mais tu flippes, c'est ça ?

\- Non !

\- Tu veux te rassurer sur ton pouvoir de séduction ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Ok, donc explique moi pourquoi tu dragues en plein milieu du poste avant de me retrouver.

\- Arrête ! Je n'ai dragué personne !

\- Effectivement, tu ne draguais pas…

\- Ah tu vois !

\- Tu te trémoussais en gloussant au bras d'une grande blonde !

\- Une grande blonde… Samedi soir… Réfléchit-il. Madame Robinson ! Elle venait simplement récupérer les effets personnels de son mari. Je ne me trémoussais pas !

\- Sympa comme histoire mais je n'ai autopsié aucune victime à ce nom-là.

\- Un vol qui a mal tourné, il a voulu s'interposer et il a pris une balle perdue… Tu étais en repos, c'est Perlmutter qui s'est chargé de l'affaire.

\- …

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels samedi soir ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Je suis resté 2h au restaurant en espérant que tu étais simplement en retard. J'ai cru que les vieux de la table d'à côté allaient m'inviter à me joindre à eux, sourit-il.

\- Désolée…

\- Tu étais chez toi quand j'ai frappé désespérément à ta porte ?

\- Désolée pour ça aussi… J'ai cru que… Enfin… C'était puéril, je sais… Avoua-t-elle face à son sourire.

\- J'adore quand t'es jalouse, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, affirma-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

\- Tu n'avais des analyses à faire ? Demanda le latino.

\- Très drôle ! Mais ôte-toi de la tête l'idée même que je puisse être jalouse.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'appelle Karen pour boire un café… _déclara-t-il en pointant l'ascenseur du doigt,_ pour qu'elle se rende compte que de bonnes relations entre le service médico-légal et la police sont primordiales.

\- Essaie pour voir, lança-t-elle.

\- Et si je n'avais pas envie d'essayer ?

\- Sage décision, sourit-elle. Des nouvelles sur notre affaire ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le dossier Thompson.

\- Et pour toi, que somme nous ?

\- Euh…

\- Lanie, murmura-t-il en voyant l'éclair de panique dans ses yeux. Je ne parle pas mariage ou emménagement, je veux juste savoir si tu nous vois comme un couple ou simplement comme des amis qui…

\- Un couple, je nous vois comme un couple, Javi, susurra-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

\- Tant mieux, lança-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

\- Des progrès dans l'affaire Thompson ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant un terme au baiser.

\- Adams se servirait de l'agence d'escorte pour blanchir des fonds. Selon la théorie de Castle, Victoria l'aurait découvert et il se serait senti menacé. Ah et il menace de révéler à Jenny que Ryan a un penchant pour les filles de joie quand elle n'est pas là…

\- Il… Non ! Il est fou de Jenny. Jamais il ne pourrait…

\- Tout doux Chica, sourit-il. Hier soir, il était avec Kate et non une prostituée.

\- Attends, attends ! Il pense que Kate est une escorte ?

\- Le mec qui a filé Kevin, le pense en tout cas.

\- Prochaine étape ?

\- Les avis diffèrent encore…

La jeune femme se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

\- Kate veut s'approcher d'Adams pour le coincer et donc infiltrer l'agence seulement…

\- Seulement ?

\- La crise de jalousie de Castle était mémorable, rit-il.

\- Il est amoureux d'elle comme un môme. Évidement qu'il ne veut pas la voir se promener en tenue légère.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit la tenue légère qui le dérange, sourit-il.

\- Ailleurs que dans sa chambre bien sûr, rajouta Lanie dans un sourire.

\- La tension était intense et Castle a finalement avoué qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés.

\- Ils… Ils se sont déjà… Ah ! C'est génial ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Lanie, grinça le latino.

\- Désolée, je n'arrive pas à croire que Kate a déjà bécoté Writer Boy et qu'elle me l'ait caché, souffla-t-elle quelque peu déçue.

\- Rick a parlé d'une mission sous couverture alors je ne pense pas que…

\- Et alors ? Que ce baiser soit voulu ou non, elle a gouté à ses lèvres et elle ne m'a rien dit. Il faut que je l'appelle !

\- Attends deux secondes, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle attrapait son portable.

\- Attendre quoi ?

\- Et si depuis quelque temps déjà, ils étaient en couple et qu'ils nous l'avaient caché.

\- Non, je suis sa meilleure amie et vous êtes flics, on l'aurait vu si…

\- Elle est beaucoup plus clémente avec ses idioties, ces derniers temps.

\- Plus souriante et plus détendue aussi… Oh mon dieu ! L'odeur de menthe poivrée dimanche, ce n'était pas celle de Josh mais celle de Castle. Je n'y crois pas, elle fricote avec son écrivain et elle ne me le dit même pas !

\- On pourrait peut-être les prendre à leur propre jeu, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Glissa Javier.

\- Les rendre jaloux ou les pousser l'un vers l'autre en sachant qu'ils ne pourront pas céder à leurs pulsions… Mhm j'adore ! On commence quand ?

\- Après cette enquête ?

\- Parfait, souffla-t-elle avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. **_

_**Caskett71 : Kate va bientôt se confronter à Adams mais d'abord, il va falloir convaincre Castle de la laisser infiltrer l'agence. **_

_**Mariaulemen84 : J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. **_

_**Blodi52 : Au vu de la tension sexuelle entre eux dans la série, on se doute bien qu'ils ne collent des gommettes qu'ils sont tous les deux sous la couette ^^**_

_**Castlefan : Voilà la suite de la coupure, bonne lecture. **_

_**Ben : L'enquête avance avec un nouveau tournant qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde au sein du quatuor mais Kate s'est se montrer déterminée quand il s'agit de son boulot ;)**_


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Chapitre IX**_

Mercredi soir était arrivé un peu trop vite au goût de l'écrivain. Castle fila sous la douche, il connaissait déjà Jim et pourtant, cette rencontre le stressait plus qu'un adolescent.

Il s'agissait d'un pas important dans leur relation, mais Beckett n'aurait jamais cru que le grand Richard Castle serait aussi anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer son père. Depuis Sorenson, elle avait toujours été discrète sur ses relations et si Jim en avait entendu parler, jamais il ne les avait rencontrés. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, et ce dernier s'étira davantage lorsqu'elle trouva Rick uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille en train de remuer la ratatouille.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes accueillir mon père dans cette tenue ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Je rajouterais bien une cravate mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop habillé, rit-il.

\- Mhm… Oublis la cravate mais pense au caleçon, sourit-elle en déposant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Kate… Ton père va arriver et il faudrait surveiller les légumes, tenta-t-il alors que les mains de la jeune femme se posaient sur le nœud de sa serviette.

\- Il ne sera pas là avant 20h, on a presque une demi-heure devant nous…

\- Je serais arrivé 20 minutes en avance, à sa place, pour surprendre Alexis.

\- Rick ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Tais-toi et embrasses moi, murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Il ne se fit pas prier et la poussa contre le réfrigérateur. Son corps était blotti contre le sien et ses lèvres s'emparaient de celles qui lui étaient offertes. Encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme, Rick passa ses mais sous son pull et caressa sensuellement son dos.

Une main posée sur le torse de son amant et l'autre jouant dans les cheveux court de sa nuque, Kate savourait pleinement ce baiser enflammé. Elle se cambra sous ses doigts, elle en voulait encore ! Elle rapprocha leurs bassins, cherchant à calmer la chaleur qui envahissait son corps, seulement elle put sentir que Rick non plus ne restait pas indifférent à cet échange.

Délicatement, il lui ôta son pull. Il descendit dans son cou et sur le galbe de ses seins. Loin de retenir ses râles, Kate se laissa aller. La fraicheur de la porte du réfrigérateur contrastait avec la chaleur de sa peau. Il était tellement doux et viril, elle ne pouvait que fondre sous ses lèvres qui se voulaient de plus en plus possessives.

Kate releva doucement le visage de l'écrivain. Du bout du pouce, elle caressa ses lèvres. Elle défit le nœud de sa serviette et la laisse tomber à ses pieds, elle s'écarta quelque peu de lui pour murmurer dans un souffle :

\- Oups…

Rick avait dû attendre quatre ans pour découvrir cette femme taquine jusque dans leurs moments les plus intimes mais plus les jours passaient et plus il était fasciné. Elle était surprenante, inventive et terriblement femme.

_\- Tu veux jouer… On va jouer ! Pensa-t-il._

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, trois coups frappés à la porte stoppèrent ses ardeurs. Beckett déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien.

\- File mettre un pantalon. Pas sûr que mon père apprécie de te voir nu comme un ver, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tant que ça te plait à toi… C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Lança-t-il en montant les marches trois par trois.

Kate roula des yeux en le regardant rejoindre sa chambre en trottinant. Elle remit son pull, passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place et ouvrit sa porte avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Papa !

\- Bonsoir Katie.

\- T'es en avance !

\- On avait pourtant dit 20h ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre.

\- Oui, oui ! Je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer. Entre, sourit-elle.

\- C'est la cuisine qui t'a fait perdre la notion du temps ?

\- Euh… On peut dire ça oui, dit-elle en se rappelant la douceur des doigts de son homme sur sa peau.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, mais… ce n'est pas moi qui ai cuisiné…

\- Katherine Houghton Beckett, si ta grand-mère était là, elle te passerait un sacré savon !

\- Papa…

\- Verser le contenu d'une petite boîte en carton dans une poêle, c'est tout sauf de la cuisine, s'indigna son père.

\- Papa…

\- Couper soi-même ses légumes, les surveiller pendant qu'ils mijotent et laisser les odeurs envahir la pièce, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle « cuisiner » !

\- Papa !

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en levant les mains.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune femme en prenant la veste de son père.

\- Katherine ?

\- Hum… Marmonna-t-elle la tête dans la penderie.

\- Est-ce que ce sont les fesses blanches qui se baladent dans ta chambre qui ont cuisiné ? Demanda Jim en haussant un sourcil.

\- Les quoi ?! Tu m'accordes deux minutes, le jus de pomme est sur le plan de travail, sers-toi.

Jim ne put retenir un éclat de rire en la voyant se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il attrapa un verre dans le meuble suspendu de la cuisine et se servit du jus de pomme. Il esquissa un sourire, jamais il n'avait vu sa fille autant stressée à l'idée qu'une soirée ne se passe pas exactement comme elle l'espérait.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux sur le propriétaire des fesses blanches. Il ne put réprimer un sourire face au grand Richard Castle tout penaud. Son air contrit ne cachait rien du savon que sa fille venait sans doute de lui passer.

\- Monsieur Beckett, déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Richard.

\- Un verre de vin ou une bière ? S'enquit Beckett en caressant tendrement la hanche de son homme.

\- Plutôt du vin, répondit-il dans un sourire. La ratatouille est chaude, on passe à table quand vous voulez.

\- Parfait, tu veux que j'emmène quelque chose ?

\- Juste mon verre, j'm'occupe des plats, sourit-il.

Assis face au couple, son verre entre les mains, Jim découvrait une part de sa fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Elle semblait épanouie. D'ordinaire réservée, ce soir, Kate ne cachait aucunement ses gestes tendres envers son homme.

Il avait l'impression de se revoir quelques années auparavant lorsqu'il se trouver pour la première fois face aux parents de Johanna. Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible alors qu'en vérité, il était terrifié. Il devinait aisément le pied de sa fille calait entre ceux de son amant comme sa femme l'avait, elle-même, fait ce soir-là.

\- La ratatouille était délicieuse Monsieur Castle… Je devrais peut-être cuisiner nu à l'avenir, sourit le patriarche en déposant sa fourchette.

Castle recracha sa gorgé de vin dans son verre. Depuis que Kate était montée dans la chambre, il attendait patiemment une remarque de Jim car il était intimement persuadé que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. En tout cas, lui ne se serait pas privé pour mettre mal à l'aise le copain d'Alexis dans une telle situation et un père reste un père après tout.

\- Les plats qu'il cuisine habillé ne sont pas mal non plus, précisa Kate en passant délicatement sa main sur les épaules tendues de son homme.

\- Encore heureux, sourit Jim.

\- Pour ma défense, je cherchais simplement mon caleçon.

\- Castle !

\- Épargnez-moi les détails, grinça le patriarche.

\- Oui, désolé. Je vais chercher le dessert, déclara l'écrivain en se levant de table.

\- Laissez, Kate va s'en charger, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

\- Papa !

\- T'en fais pas, sourit Rick en lui piquant un baiser. Je vais assurer, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers le père de Kate. Ce dernier le fixait sans décrocher un mot. Il n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur pour une femme depuis ses années lycée.

\- Le dessert de Kate est tout simplement fabuleux, vous verrez, tenta Castle pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement alourdie.

\- Vous êtes stressé ? Demanda le patriarche dans un sourire.

\- Pas vous ?

\- De quoi avez-vous peur, au juste ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui que les tabloïdes décrivent, Monsieur Beckett.

\- Bien, alors qui êtes-vous, Richard ?

\- Je ne vais le nier, j'ai été cet homme…

\- Pourtant, vous étiez en page du Ledger cette semaine, non ?! Demanda Jim sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Touché, avoua l'écrivain.

\- Donc ?

\- Je tiens énormément à votre fille, et cette relation représente bien plus que ce que je n'aurais espéré mais je suis connu pour être cet homme frivole donc tant que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec Kate à mon bras, mon éditrice…

\- Votre ex-femme ? Grinça le père de Beckett.

\- Oui… Pour que le livre soit un succès, il faut que l'on parle de vous… J'ai accompagné mon ex-femme au restaurant…

\- Celle avec qui vous avez passé tout un été dans les Hamptons, il y a quelques années ?

\- Euh… Oui. Kate vous en a parlé ? Déglutit Rick craignant de prendre la foudre sur la tête.

\- De ça et de bien d'autres choses, sourit le patriarche.

\- Nous sommes sortis samedi soir après notre réunion, mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé et votre fille était au courant, se justifia-t-il.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Kate en revenant avec la tarte aux fraises.

\- De ma soirée avec Gina… La soirée au restaurant.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai entraperçu les photos et cette journaliste a raison, tu la dévores des yeux, glissa Beckett d'un air grave.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Kate, il n'y a que toi que je dévore des yeux ! S'exclama Rick en montant dans les aigus.

Le regard de Jim passait de l'un à l'autre. Sa fille était-elle sérieusement jalouse ou bien jouait-elle avec les nerfs de son amant ? Sans doute, un peu des deux. Il étouffa un rire, si elle possédait ne serait-ce qu'une once du pouvoir d'intimidation de sa mère, Rick avait vraiment du souci à se faire.

Tandis qu'un sourire étira soudainement les lèvres de la jeune femme, Castle relâcha sa respiration.

\- Très drôle ! Râla-t-il.

\- Les photos sont simplement très réussies, sourit-elle en caressant amoureusement ses doigts.

\- Mhm…

\- Arrête de bouder, Castle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda l'écrivain en haussant un sourcil.

\- Une part de tarte ?

\- Avec de la crème chantilly ?

\- T'es pire qu'un môme !

* * *

La soirée touchait doucement à sa fin, Jim récupérait sa veste dans la penderie lorsque sa fille l'en empêcha.

\- Hors de question que tu reprennes ta voiture à cette heure-là, je te prépare la chambre d'ami.

\- Katie, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu veux un oreiller ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant sans tenir compte de son avis.

\- Difficile de protester quand elle a une idée une tête, sourit l'écrivain. Un café ?

\- Je ne dis pas non. Au fait, désolé pour votre dos, Richard.

\- Mon dos ?

\- Eh bien, le canapé de ma fille n'est pas des plus moelleux, lança Jim en tentant de garder un air des plus sérieux.

\- Oh ! Le canapé… Euh… Oui…

\- Votre nuit risque de ne pas être des plus agréables.

\- En effet…

\- Qu'est-ce qui risque de ne pas être agréable ? Demanda Kate en revenant.

\- Ma nuit sur ton canapé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dormirais sur mon canapé ?

\- Eh bien… Bafouilla maladroitement l'écrivain dans un mouvement de tête vers Jim.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux.

Alors qu'elle passait un dernier coup d'éponge sur son plan de travail, Kate sentit son amant l'enlacer. Elle se blottit contre son torse, se laissant bercer par les effluves de son parfum et la pluie de baisers qu'il déposait dans son cou.

\- Je vais aller chercher mon oreiller et une couette…

\- Sérieusement ? L'interrogea-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

\- Euh… Oui, ton père n'avait pas l'air de rire…

\- Rick, je n'ai plus 15 ans. Mon père ne va pas veiller toute la nuit pour s'assurer que tes jolies fesses ne quittent pas ce canapé.

\- Mhm… Marmonna-t-il peu convaincu.

\- A moins que tu ne veilles pas dormir avec moi ? Lança la jeune femme en s'écartant et en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien en fait, t'as les pieds froids et tu prends de la place. Aïe ! S'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'épaule.

\- Arrête un peu, je t'ai à peine touché.

\- Finalement, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, déclara-t-il caressant ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu t'attendais à pire ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- A vrai dire, oui. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je serais capable de faire le jour où Alexis me ramènera un homme.

\- Alexis n'a pas encore 20 ans alors que j'ai plus de 30 ans, Castle.

\- Mhm…

\- Et puis, elle t'a déjà ramené un homme, non ?

\- Ashley ? Oui mais…

\- Y a pas de mais, sourit-elle. Quand ta fille te présentera le bon, tu n'oseras pas jouer, crois-moi.

\- Ca s'est bien passé, souffla-t-il en caressant sensuellement ses hanches pour changer de sujet.

\- Disons que se fut plus… calme qu'avec ta mère.

\- N'exagère pas, ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

\- Ah bon ? Quel moment précisément ? Celui où elle nous surprend à moitié nus sur ton canapé ou celui où elle remarque qu'elle et moi avons le même ensemble de sous-vêtements ? S'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

…_Flashback…_

_Ce soir-là, Martha sortit heureuse du taxi newyorkais. Ces soirées au théâtre lui rappelaient sa jeunesse et ses heures de gloire sur Broadway. Elles étaient simplement magiques ! Elle referma les pans de sa veste et emmitoufla sa tête dans son écharpe, les nuits de printemps étaient plutôt fraîches. Elle poussa la lourde porte de l'immeuble et salua le portier avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. _

_ Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle tomba sur la porte du loft ce soir. Castle mettait tout en œuvre pour lui cacher la vérité ces derniers temps mais elle avait été jeune et amoureuse avant lui. _

_ Elle se saisit de son trousseau de clefs et ouvrit. Néanmoins, elle n'entra pas dans l'appartement de son fils, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Torse nu, assis sur le canapé, son fils caressait sensuellement une belle brune aux cheveux relevés dans un chignon négligé en sous-vêtements prune installée à califourchon sur ses cuisses. _

_ Elle hésita un court instant entre refermer la porte et faire comme si de rien n'était ou bien les interrompre. _

_\- Richard Alexander Rogers ! S'exclama finalement la matriarche. _

_\- Mère ?! S'écria Castle en tournant la tête vers sa mère, en montant dans les aigües alors que la jeune femme enfouissait sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant. _

_\- Franchement, ta fille habite encore ici ! Tu pourrais avoir la décence de faire ce genre de choses dans ta chambre !_

_\- Nous ne faisions que nous embrasser, se justifia le jeune homme. _

_\- Encore heureux, lança-t-elle en déposant son manteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Au fait, rajouta-t-elle, n'espérait qu'une nuit dans ses bras. Il est éperdument amoureux d'une autre. _

_\- Mère ! S'étrangla à nouveau Castle. _

_\- Quoi ?! Sois honnête avec elle et avec toi-même par la même occasion ! Le sermonna sa mère en se servant un verre de blanc. _

_\- Tu… Tu pourrais nous laisser ? _

_\- Oh non, je ne peux pas te laisser bousiller ta vie ! _

_\- Mère…_

_\- T'envoyez en l'air avec la première venue n'aidera pas Kate à s'ouvrir à toi ! _

_\- Mère, stop ! Supplia-t-il alors que la jeune femme relevait la tête, un large sourire sur les lèvres. _

_\- Elle te fait confiance, bon sang Richard ! Arrête de te conduire comme le dernier des idiots ! Acheva Martha sans quitter son fils des yeux. _

_\- Tu pourrais voler à mon secours au lieu de te marrer, non ? S'enquit Rick en sentant la jeune femme rire dans son cou. _

_\- Tu parles souvent de moi à ta mère ? Sourit Beckett. _

\- ''…''

_\- Bonsoir Martha. _

_\- Kate ? Euh… Je… Je vais vous laissez… Bafouilla-t-elle en indiquant les marches de la main. _

_\- Merci Mère. _

_\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu au milieu de vous savez quoi. Au fait, j'ai les mêmes dessous, mais en imprimé léopard… Grrr… Ils font toujours leur petit effet, déclara la matriarche dans un clin d'œil avant de regagner sa chambre. _

_\- Désolé, souffla Castle en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. _

_\- T'en fais pas, répondit-elle en caressant amoureusement sa joue. Je vais rentrer chez moi. _

_Elle embrassa sa tempe, et se leva. Elle ramassa son jeans et la chemise de Castle, elle avait l'impression de redevenir une étudiante de première année lorsqu'elle enfilait ainsi la chemise de son homme après un échange plutôt torride. _

_\- Quoi ? Non ! _

_\- Rick, à quelques secondes prêtes, ta mère nous surprenait en pleine action sur ton canapé, je suis refroidie… _

_\- Mhm… Je savais qu'on aurait du aller chez toi, bouda-t-il. _

_\- Vois le bon côté des choses maintenant elle est au courant pour nous deux. Elle ne te demandera de lui rendre des comptes lorsque tu découcheras. _

_\- Avez-vous dans l'idée de me faire découcher Mademoiselle Beckett ? _

_\- Peut-être, qui sait ? Souffla-t-elle en enfilant la chemise de son amant. _

_\- T'es une allumeuse, Kate ! _

_\- Ose prétendre que ça te déplait. _

_\- Jamais. _

_ Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de la laisser se rhabiller pour quitter son appartement. _

…_Flashback…_

\- J'en ai encore des frissons, grimaça Castle.

\- En y repensant, c'était plutôt drôle.

\- Drôle ?

\- Je ne m'étais jamais fait surprendre, il a fallu attendre mes 30 ans pour savoir ce que peut ressentir une lycéenne, sourit-elle.

\- Ravi d'avoir contribuer à l'une de tes premières fois, lança l'écrivain en jouant des sourcils.

\- Allez, toi et ton égo, venez-vous coucher, rit-elle.

\- Je mets la ratatouille dans une petite boîte et j'arrive, dit-il en lui claquant un baiser.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ! Bonne lecture ! **_


	10. Chapitre X

_**Chapitre X**_

Assise contre la tête du lit, Kate semblait envouter par le dernier Nikki Hard. Comment pouvait-elle se plonger aussi rapidement dedans alors qu'i peine quelques minutes, ils avaient été scrutés sous toutes les coutures par son père et que lui-même en tremblait encore ? Finalement, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, il osait à peine la déranger dans sa lecture. Mais, comme si elle avait senti son regard tomber sur elle, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il passa rapidement dans la salle de bain puis s'installa sous la couette.

Beckett incéra le marque page de sa mère dans le roman et le déposa sur sa table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle se blottit contre le corps de son amant et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant son torse du bout de ses doigts.

\- Oh... A rien, assura-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Je sais quand tu me caches quelques choses, tu penches la tête sur le côté et t'as ce sourire commercial. Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça, grinça-t-il.

\- Si c'est l'affaire, on en a déjà parlé… et si c'est mon père, Rick, il t'adore !

\- Que dirais-tu si on prenait un chien ? Demanda-t-il avec le regard d'un enfant de 5 ans.

\- Un chien ?

\- Une petite boule de poils affectueuse qui t'attendrait le soir.

\- Oui, comme ça tu aurais un copain pour faire des bêtises, sourit-elle.

\- Très drôle, Lieutenant !

\- Rick, on n'est pratiquement jamais là.

\- T'es dure, on rentre tous les soirs. Parfois à une heure tardive, je te l'accorde mais…

\- On vit tous les deux en appartement.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, on vit à quelques pas de Central Park.

\- On n'a pas les moyens d'avoir un chien. Entre les croquettes, le véto, le panier et les jouets…

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

\- Non, Rick, un chien… un chien, c'est des contraintes perpétuelles et quotidiennes.

\- Ne sois pas aussi négative, c'est aussi de bons moments comme ses premiers pas maladroits sur le sable dans les Hamptons ou des caresses calées contre un arbre dans Central Park.

\- Admettons. Mais…

\- Il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot, tu ne peux pas t'avouer vaincue, sourit-il.

\- Castle, la seule fois où je mettrais un genou à terre devant un homme se sera pour faire les lacets de mon fils.

Le silence envahit soudainement la pièce. En sentant la jeune femme se tendre contre son corps, Rick laissa ses doigts dessiner des arabesques dans la courbure de ses reins.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette idée, annonça prudemment l'écrivain.

\- Oh.. Euh… Je voulais juste dire que… Enfin… Je ne m'avouerais jamais moins forte qu'un homme, murmura-t-elle.

\- Mhm, mais j'aime beaucoup cette idée quand même, répéta l'écrivain.

\- Ah, euh… tant mieux, souffla Beckett en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Mais je compte profiter de nous avant de faire les lacets d'une petite Beckett aussi têtue que toi.

\- Profiter de nous, Monsieur Castle ?

\- Hum… On pourrait regarder des épisodes de Temptation Lane enlacés sur le canapé sans un bruit dans l'appart'.

\- Faire des folies sur le plan de travail de la cuisine sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

\- Oh oui ! Une ballade dans Central Park pour voir le couché de soleil… avec un petit chien qui galope devant nous, tenta l'écrivain.

\- Pas de chien, Castle !

\- Mais…

\- Non, pas de chien.

\- Compris.

\- Parfait, sourit-elle. Bonne nuit Babe, susurra-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit.

Kate espérait un réveil sous des baisers brûlants ou par une douce odeur de café et de pancakes. Cependant, loin d'être tendre et câlin, le réveil fut brutal. La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira des bras de Morphée aux alentours de 5h du matin. Elle grogna avant de finalement se caler un peu plus aux creux de l'épaule de Castle. Seulement, la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Beckett, souffla-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Lieutenant Katherine Beckett ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Paul Crawford, Lieutenant aux mœurs du 16th. Il y a quelques années, nous avons travaillé ensemble au cours d'une affaire de stupéfiants.

\- Vous m'appelez à 5h pour me parler du bon vieux temps ? Râla-t-elle.

\- Mon équipe cherche à démanteler l'agence d'escortes de luxe d'Alejandro Prodov. Selon mes sources, il vous chercherait…

\- Venez-en aux faits, Lieutenant.

\- Je vous propose une collaboration entre nos services.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Vous arrêtez votre tueur et je mets fin aux affaires de Prodov.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

\- Lieutenant, votre réputation vous précède, alors…

\- On devrait peut-être lui dire que tu es pire encore, souffla Rick en embrassant son épaule.

\- Kate se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne me faite pas croire que jouer ce rôle ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit. Infiltrer l'agence vous intéresserez-t-il ?

\- A ces mots, Castle abandonna son épaule, se redressa et la fixa en attendant sa réponse.

Beckett avait deux options, accepter ou refuser. Un choix binaire. Un choix simple en apparence et pourtant… Une réponse positive créerait des étincelles dans son couple et une réponse négative la pousserait à se remettre en question. En s'engageant dans la police, elle avait prêté serment de rendre justice aux victimes. Alors si cela incluait jouer une escorte de luxe, le temps d'une soirée, elle était prête à le faire.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant Rick quitter ses draps. Elle l'observa enfiler son boxer et ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. La voix de Crawford lui paraissait tellement loin à présent. L'écrivain quitta la pièce sans un mot sous le regard larmoyant de la jeune femme.

\- L'une de mes indiques est l'une des favorites de Prodov…

\- Que ce soit clair Lieutenant, malgré cette mission conjointe, cela reste mon enquête, le coupa-t-elle fermement.

\- Évidemment, répondit ironiquement le jeune homme. Il donne une soirée privée dans l'un de ses appartements ce soir.

\- Une soirée privée ?

\- Quelques femmes, quelques hommes... Des tenues légères, de gros portefeuilles… Pour le reste, je vous laisse imaginer.

\- Mhm…

\- Carolina servira d'intermédiaire entre vous et Prodov. Il vous mettra certainement à l'épreuve rapidement, alors soyez prête.

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Bien. L'appartement se trouve à l'angle de Park Avenue et de la 86th, au 22ème étage. Carolina vous attendra à la sortie de l'ascenseur vers 22h15. Blonde aux yeux verts, elle portera une robe bleue. Une rose des vents est tatouée sur son poignet droit.

\- Blonde, en robe courte, tatouée, ok.

\- Appelez-moi après votre infiltration, on fera un rapport avant d'interpeler Prodov.

\- Évidemment.

\- Oh et Lieutenant, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- N'oubliez pas d'être sexy ce soir et amusez-vous bien ! Lança-t-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! Répéta-t-elle en imitant la voix de Crawford.

Kate sauta du lit, enfila son tanga et un pull avant de descendre ses escaliers à la hâte. Elle cherche l'écrivain des yeux mais son appartement semblait désespéramment vide. Castle était parti.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, debout devant la cafetière, Jim se sentait de trop. Castle venait de quitter l'appartement de sa fille, la tête basse et le visage fermé, en bougonnant fortement. L'écrivain ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence dans la cuisine.

Songeant alors que Kate risquait d'apparaître dans le même état d'esprit, il jugea judicieux de retourner sagement dans sa chambre. Il prit sa tasse à café et le journal mais n'eut pas le temps de regagner la chambre d'amis.

Impuissant, il regardait sa fille qui aujourd'hui était une femme épanouie sauter rageusement au milieu de son salon contre l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à l'avouer mais à présent, Jim en était intimement persuadé.

Sa tasse entre les mains, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises hautes de la cuisine sans quitter sa fille du regard. Il sourit tendrement en pensant que Johanna aurait été la personne parfaite pour la discussion qui allait suivre.

\- Papa ? S'étonna la jeune femme en remettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Déjà debout ?

\- Juste l'habitude, sourit-il. Un café ?

\- Je ne dis pas non, souffla Beckett.

\- Un problème avec Castle ? Osa demander Jim en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Plutôt un petit désaccord…

Jim se contenta de hausser les sourcils face à son mensonge.

\- Ok, un gros désaccord, accorda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda maladroitement le patriarche.

\- Merci papa, mais non… Souffla-t-elle en réajustant son pull.

Elle s'était toujours donnée pour règle de ne jamais parler boulot avec son père. Entre imaginer et savoir, la différence est immense. Si Jim apprenait ne serait-ce que pour les fusillades, nul doute qu'il l'appellerait matins et soirs.

\- Bien, je finis mon café et je vais y aller, sourit-il.

\- Il est aveuglé par sa jalousie et ça, ça me… Arrrh ! Râla-t-elle.

\- Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivée par le passé, ne put s'empêcher de lancer son père.

\- Hé, tu es censé être de mon côté !

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait choisir un camp, sourit Jim.

\- Il n'y a pas de camp, mais…

\- Il est jaloux et alors ?

\- Alors, je ne sais pas… Est-ce qu'il n'a pas suffisamment confiance en moi ? Est-ce qu'il ne croit pas en notre relation ? Est-ce que…

\- Ok stop ! Katie, cet homme est dingue de toi. S'il raffermit sa prise autour de tes hanches dans la rue ou s'il s'oppose à cette mission sous couverture, ce n'est certainement pas par manque de confiance mais simplement parce qu'il tient à toi.

\- …

\- Je ne connais pas les raisons de Richard, mais si les rôles étaient inversés, comment réagirais-tu ?

\- Je… On en discuterait mais je comprendrais qu'il fait cela pour son boulot et non parce qu'il en meurt d'envie.

\- Vraiment ? Les séances de dédicaces sont une part intégrante de son travail et pourtant, cela ne t'empêche pas de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage dans ton appartement. Mais à part ça, tu n'es pas jalouse, sourit Jim.

\- Argh ! On dirait Lanie quand tu parles comme ça, grimaça la jeune femme.

\- Tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent dans ce cas, ria son père.

\- Mhm…

\- Penses-y, sourit-il. Je finis mon café et je vais y aller, déclara le patriarche en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Déjà ?

\- Je vais pêcher avec Peter. Un weekend, les pieds dans l'eau d'une rivière, que demander de plus ?

\- Un peu de soleil et quelques poissons ?

\- Oui, accessoirement. Et puis, un petit-fils à qui apprendre la pêche à la mouche, glissa-t-il.

\- Papa ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Quoi que finalement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un petit mélange de Castle et toi soit suffisamment patient pour ça…

\- Ok, stop ! Avant de penser aux enfants, il faudrait qu'on règle notre petit problème de communication, sourit-elle.

Face au sourire de son père, les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent. Venait-elle d'admettre qu'elle espérait avoir des enfants avec Rick ? Elle sourit à son tour malgré la frousse qui l'envahissait. Était-elle prête pour cela ? Elle l'ignorait encore.

* * *

Tout juste cinq heures passées et pourtant New York était déjà en pleine effervescence. Castle décida de rentrer à pied, en espérant que l'air frais du début de journée le calmerait un tant soit peu.

Il inspira fortement avant de passer la porte de son appartement. Il adorait sa mère et sa fille mais à cet instant, il espérait secrètement que le loft soit vide. Alexis et Martha déjeunaient accoudées au comptoir de la cuisine. Il déposa son manteau sur le dossier du canapé sans un bruit, il embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie et finit par ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Après quelques secondes d'investigation, il trouva finalement la bombe de crème chantilly.

\- Beckett ? Demanda la matriarche.

\- Qui d'autre ?! Souffla indifférent le jeune homme.

\- Bon moi je file, _lança Alexis en embrassant sa grand-mère avant de chuchoter_, évite de croiser l'ours qui sommeille en lui.

\- L'ours ne sommeille plus Kiddo, il est parfaitement réveillé, répondit-elle alors que la jeune femme quittait le loft.

Martha but une gorgée de sa tisane cherchant les mots justes.

\- De la chantilly à 6h30 ?

\- Mrm…

\- Sérieusement Trésor ?

\- Je suis dans mon bureau, je vais écrire… peut-être. Claque la porte en partant.

L'écrivain s'écroula sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains, plus qu'énervé, il était déçu et blessé… Blessé de passer après une enquête dans le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Lentement, il redressa la tête et tomba sur le regard inquisiteur de sa mère qui attendait patiemment dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Que s'est-il passé Richard ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir rentrer si tôt.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à rentrer si tôt !

\- Rick regarda sa mère, et il sut que la discussion allait être longue.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. **_

_**L'enquête se met en place, ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour le Caskett. **_

_**Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine. **_


	11. Chapitre XI

**_Chapitre XI_**

Assise dans le canapé du bureau de Castle, Martha écoutait sagement son fils. Il lui raconta le projet la mission sous couverture qui les divisait, Kate et lui. Il lui confia sa jalousie, ses frustrations et sa déception. Sa mère avait toujours su être de bon conseil, alors il espérait que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Fais lui confiance.

\- Je lui fais confiance, c'est en ces hommes que je n'ai pas confiance !

\- Est-ce que depuis que vous êtes en couple, Katherine t'a donné une seule bonne raison de douter d'elle ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Assura-t-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Trésor… Tu passes tes soirées de promotions au milieu de femmes plus dépravées les unes que les autres, et là, tu boudes parce que…

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Vraiment ? Parce que fuir à 5h du mat' pour te réfugier chez toi et finalement manger de la chantilly à même la bombe, ça y ressemble beaucoup !

\- Mhm.

\- Tu signes des autographes sur des poitrines Richard, est-ce que tu imagines le ressenti de…

\- Signais ! Je signais des autographes des poitrines, contra-t-il.

\- Cette femme s'est ouverte à toi malgré ton côté tombeur et playboy. Elle s'est investie dans votre relation et toi, tu…

\- Investie ? Laisse-moi rire, claque le jeune homme.

\- Richard ! Le réprimanda sa mère.

\- D'accord, elle s'est ouverte mais c'était il y a deux mois maintenant et regarde nous ! Regarde nous mère et dis-moi franchement ce que tu vois.

\- …

\- On se cache comme des collégiens, continua-t-il sans la laisser intervenir. Ne te méprends pas, enchaîna-t-il en la voyant finalement réagir, je trouvais ça palpitant mais cette situation ne peut durer qu'un temps…

\- Tu… Tu abandonnes ? S'enquit Martha stupéfaite. Après tant d'années ? Tant d'années à espérer pour finalement laisser tomber ?

\- Non, mais je…

\- Tu quoi ? Tu te défiles parce qu'elle a décidé de te tenir tête ? Parce qu'elle a décidé de passer outre ta jalousie compulsive ?

\- Je voudrais simplement pouvoir m'endormir plus de deux soirs d'affilés dans ses bras, sauf que je n'ose pas lancer le sujet de peur de la voir fuir.

\- Sur ce point, elle n'est pas différente de toute autre femme Trésor.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir sortir avec Lanie, ou les Bros sans craindre qu'ils nous surprennent lèvres contre lèvres au détour d'une rue. Je l'aime… et je ne veux pas m'en cacher.

\- Face à cet aveu, Martha lui sourit tendrement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire tout ça… mais je suppose que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, avouer à Katherine que tu l'aimes est compliqué. C'est toi, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, qui rends tout cela compliqué.

\- À tout moment, elle peut décider de prendre ses jambes à son cou et ça… Je n'y survivrais pas…

\- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas fuir Richard. Peut-être qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part. Peut-être qu'elle veut savoir si tu tiens plus à elle qu'elle n'importe quelle femme qui pourrait passer. Peut-être qu'elle souhaite voir ce que toi, tu veux… ce que toi, tu attends d'elle et de cette relation ?

\- Je… Tu crois que…

\- Ne réfléchis pas trop, sourit-elle. Parlez-vous, Trésor.

Cela paraissait si simple dit comme cela, cependant rien n'avait été simple entre eux quand il s'agissait de se parler. Il souffla. Sa mère avait pourtant quitté son bureau depuis plusieurs minutes et pourtant, il fixait toujours sa porte. Devait-il l'appeler ? Pouvait-il l'appeler ? Évidement ! Mais accepterait-elle de répondre après son manque de courage de ce matin ? Si lui était profondément déçu, Beckett devait certainement être furieuse…

Il préféra laisser passer l'orage et écrire un peu avant de se confronter à la jeune femme. Ses notes manuscrites éparpillées sur son bureau, il ouvrit son ordinateur et tomba sur le sourire de Kate apposé en fond d'écran. La photo avait été prise pendant une balade sur une plage des Hamptons quelques semaines plus tôt. Pieds nus, les cheveux au vent, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez dans un pull marinière et un jean clair, elle regardait les vagues s'écraser à ses pieds.

…_Flashback… _

_ La main droite de Castle sur ses yeux, la gauche fermement placée sur sa hanche, elle se laissait guider jusqu'à la plage. Le jean retroussé jusqu'à mi-mollet, elle savourait la sensation du sable sous ses pieds nus. L'air frais du bord de mer lui caressait les jours et le souffle chaud de Rick frôlant légèrement son oreille l'électrisait. Comment pouvait-il réveiller son envie de lui aussi facilement ? _

_\- Prête ? Murmura-t-il enfin. _

_L'écrivain ne s'attendait pas à un « wow ! » ou à un « Ouais, enfin ce n'est qu'une plage » mais il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qui allait suivre. La sentant se tendre à ses côtés, il caressa tendrement sa hanche._

_Kate se posait des questions depuis plusieurs jours au sujet de cette relation. Sa relation avec Castle surpassait et de loin, toutes les précédentes. Il y a peu, une telle relation l'aurait effrayée et elle y aurait déjà mis un terme. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent mais les doutes et les questions n'avaient pas disparu pour autant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de murmurer. _

_\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien d'autres femmes ont eu le droit à cette vue. _

_Elle adorait être ici, sur cette plage, avec lui. Elle adorait sentir ses doigts sous son pull caresser sa hanche. Elle adorait le voir aussi intimidé qu'un étudiant en première année. Mais Rick n'était pas un étudiant en première année, c'était un écrivain à succès qui se baladait avec une femme à chaque bras alors quel numéro portait-elle ? _

_Je ne peux pas nier le fait que j'ai amené d'autres femmes ici. Mais… Kate, elles n'étaient pas toi. _

_Cette réponse était loin de lever l'ensemble de ses doutes. Mais elle put lire dans son regard toute sa sincérité. Elle lui sourit et caressa tendrement la joue de son amant où sa barbe reprenait ses droits lui donnant ce petit air si sexy. Elle l'aimait alors peu importe le nombre de femmes qui avaient frôlé cette plage avant elle à partir du moment où elle était la dernière. Elle était loin d'être prête à l'avouer à haute voix mais dans un futur proche, elle trouvera la force d'abattre les dernières pierres de ce mur intérieur et elle se confiera à lui. Elle en était intimement persuadée. _

_\- On fait quelques pas ?_

_\- Avec toi toujours, sourit-elle. _

_Un bras autour de sa taille, Castle savourait pleinement cette balade au bord de l'eau. Elle s'écarta légèrement, fit quelques ourlets supplémentaires à son pantalon et marcha dans les petites vagues. Elle ouvrit son bras espérant retrouver le corps chaud de son amant mais Castle secoua la tête comme un gamin. _

_\- Hors de question, elle est glacée ! _

_\- Elle est un peu fraiche, reconnut-elle en remuant les orteils. Allez Rick ! _

_\- Je vais attraper la crève et je n'ai aucune envie de passer la journée de demain au lit. _

_\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû prévoir des moufles et un bonnet, lança-t-elle sarcastique. Allez babe ! _

_\- Nan. _

_\- Castle, tu ne seras même pas mouillé. _

_\- C'est toujours ce que l'on dit et au final, on se retrouve avec les fesses mouillées parce qu'on n'a pas vu la grosse vague arriver. _

_Kate ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans dire un mot. Finalement, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire tant il semblait sérieux. Sa démonstration sentait tellement le vécu qu'elle n'eut aucun mal pour imaginer le petit Richard Rodgers rentrant chez lui en boudant parce qu'il avait été surpris par une vague. _

_\- Castle, t'as plus six ans ! _

_\- Peut-être mais les fesses mouillées, six ans ou pas, ce n'est pas agréable ! _

_\- Donc si je comprends bien, on se balade tous les deux sur une plage déserte et tu refuses l'un de mes câlins car tu risques d'avoir les fesses mouillées ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. _

_\- Exactement ! Euh, enfin… Bafouilla-t-il sous son regard noir. _

_\- Tant pis, lança-t-elle en feignant l'indifférence. Qui dit fesses mouillées, dit douche brûlante ensuite… mais comme tu ne sembles pas intéressé… _

_\- T'es une allumeuse ! S'exclama-t-il en replaçant tendrement sa main autour de ses hanches. _

_\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravie que tu ais dompté ta peur pour me rejoindre, ou bien offensée à l'idée que ta source de motivation soit la promesse d'une douche intense, répliqua-t-elle en esquivant son étreinte. _

_\- Disons juste que tu as toujours su trouver les arguments pour… Pomme, pomme, pomme ! S'écria-t-il tandis qu'elle pinçait son nez entre son pouce et son index. _

_Elle relâcha sa prise mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, tandis que Castle frottait vigoureusement son nez en gémissant. Les cheveux en bataille dans un gros pull, elle le trouvait terriblement sexy. Elle posa délicatement sa main droite sur son torse, caressa son pectoral puis son épaule. D'un pas, elle combla l'espace entre eux, et ondula lentement des hanches. Son regard ancrait au sien, elle adorait l'intensité qu'ils prenaient dans ces moments-là, comme si son corps lui criait « encore ». Elle remonta ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque en accentuant son mouvement de hanches. Elle finit par se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle le voulait doux mais lorsque Castle happa sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne put résister et le baiser devint rapidement nettement plus sensuel. _

_\- On rentre ? Demanda l'écrivain, rompant l'instant tout en caressant ses hanches._

…_Flashback…_

Castle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en pensant que ce jour-là tout semblait plus simple qu'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi leur complicité du boulot disparaissait lorsqu'ils redevenaient simplement Rick et Kate ? Parfois il ne lui suffisait que d'un regard pour la comprendre et pourtant, leur relation n'était une succession d'occasions ratées ou de non-dits. Aujourd'hui, ces non-dits étaient en train de ronger son couple…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte. Ce n'était pas la soirée pour une visite imprévue, il aurait préféré rester seul face à son ordinateur accompagné de quelques verres de whisky pour travailler sur une scène conflictuelle entre Nikki et Rook. Il était tellement inspiré dans ce domaine que les lignes ne devraient tarder à noircir les pages.

Les coups redoublèrent, il s'apprêta à râler mais se ravisa en songeant que Kate pourrait être derrière cette porte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, se pourrait-il qu'elle ait affronté les bouchons newyorkais du début de journée pour s'expliquer ? Il l'espérait et pourtant, il n'y croyait pas.

\- Il disciplina ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en retenant son souffle.

\- Gina… Souffla-t-il déçu.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Mrm.

\- Tu respires la joie de vivre ! Lança-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Gina, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'écrivain sans détour.

\- Je passais dans le quartier, et je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu prendre un café.

\- Gina, pourquoi étais-tu là ? Dit-il un brin de lassitude dans la voix.

\- J'espère au moins que cet état morose ne t'empêche pas d'écrire.

\- Wow ! De ma sangsue d'ex-femme à mon éditrice vampiresque, la limite est si fine.

\- Si fine que ton éditrice t'annonce que Black Pawn vient d'avancer ta soirée promotionnelle de LA.

\- Super ! Râla-t-il.

Encore une nouvelle qui allait ravir Kate, et comme leur relation est au beau fixe, ce ne sera pas compliqué. Entre la soirée caritative de Vendredi soir, son départ boudeur et l'avancement de la tournée, elle allait être d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Donc, départ dimanche matin, 8h02 à JFK.

\- Pourquoi avancer la tournée alors que nous avions convenu d'une date samedi soir dernier ?

\- Ton livre sort demain en librairie et les préventes s'envolent déjà. Tes fans t'attendent dans les jours qui viennent et non dans trois semaines, sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi Los Angeles ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Gina !

\- Connelly et Patterson donnent une conférence sur les intrigues policières, donc les fans du genre seront déjà à LA.

\- Wow, j'ai hâte ! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Dimanche, 8h02. Ne sois pas en retard !

\- Pas de café finalement ? Demanda Castle en la voyant refermer les pans de sa veste.

\- Chéri, je déteste le café, répondit-elle en sortant de l'appartement.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur d'un luxueux d'un immeuble de l'Upper East Side, Beckett réajusta quelques mèches de cheveux puis son échappe simplement posée sur ses épaules.

Arrivée au 22ème étage, elle balaya le couloir du regard à la recherche de l'indique de Crawford. Seulement, exceptés les deux gorilles postaient devant l'une des portes, elle était seule. L'espace d'un instant, elle douta du plan du Lieutenant des mœurs cependant, une jeune femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Anna, t'es magnifique ! Alejandro va t'adorer, crois-moi ! Assura une grande blonde, tatouée au poignet dans une robe bleue beaucoup trop courte.

\- Tant mieux, je suis là pour ça, non ? Sourit-elle.

\- Gaby ! S'exclama Carolina en étreignant l'un des gorilles de l'entrée.

\- Tu me présentes ton invitée ? S'enquit-il en scrutant Beckett de la tête aux pieds.

\- Anna, une vieille amie.

\- Salut, sourit-elle en replaçant sensuellement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le type ne la quitta pas du regard. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'une manière si lubrique que Beckett se sentit mal à l'aise. Il semblait avoir mordu mais Kate devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Alors c'est lui le Gaby dont tu m'as tellement parlé ?

\- En bien, j'espère, rit-il.

\- Toujours, je ne lui parle que des plus mignons, sourit Carolina en lui lançant un clin d'œil provocateur.

\- Fouilles leurs sacs, ordonna-t-il au second gorille.

La lèvre inférieure toujours coincée entre ses dents, son regard lubrique passa de l'une à l'autre, ou plutôt d'une poitrine à l'autre.

\- Dis, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de voir Alejandro ? Demanda Carolina en caressant sensuellement le pectoral du gorille.

\- Dans cette robe, tu ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte du loft newyorkais.

\- J't'adore, glissa Carolina à son oreille.

Beckett afficha l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, l'un de ceux face auxquels Castle serait tombé en pâmoison. A cette pensée, un soupir lui échappa. Après tout, il avait quitté son appartement le matin même sans un mot. C'était sans doute puéril mais s'il avait décidé de bouder, ce n'était pas à elle de faire un pas vers lui… Néanmoins, elle était forcée d'admettre que cette journée sans son homme avait été une torture. A son mal être sentimental, s'ajoutaient les lamentations des Bros, suite à la désertion de leur copine. Cette journée avait été un véritable enfer…

Elle suivit Carolina dans le salon démesurément grand d'un loft newyorkais. Perchée sur des talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, elle slaloma entre les canapés dans une robe noire cintrée et indécemment courte. Assise sur l'une des chaises hautes du bar, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon négligé ne cachaient aux regards appréciateurs de la foule masculine ni son décolleté plongeant ni son dos dénudé.

Que le spectacle commence...

* * *

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, à la semaine prochaine_**

Mariaulemen84: Il faut un petit peu de péripéties mais le cool, drôle et mignon reviendra ^^

Blodi52 : Tout se passera bien dans cette mission sous couverture... enfin, je crois

Ben : Jim reste un père, et savoir que sa fille joue les escortes, c'est pas le top en effet


End file.
